Sleep of the Just
by Artemis-Delilah-Avari
Summary: Sleep is reserved for the righteous, the just. Those who have resisted the darker path. But what happens to the sinners, even if they did not wish to sin? Why, they suffer for it every day, especially when the moon is out... Sequel to 'Artemis'.
1. Demon in an Angel's Clothing

**Sleep of the Just **

**Prologue: Demon in an Angel's Clothing**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Deep in the deserted, god-forsaken outreaches of the war-torn Elemental Plane, a lone woman stood in the desert, abandoned for her crimes, set to die in the punishing sun; she screamed out her anguish and wrath. "How could they _do_ this to me?!" She buried her head in her hands, hating the feeling of dirt cramming itself into every seam of her torn, once very beautiful clothing, and tiny rocks scratching up the soles of her bare feet. "Curse my ancestors' _Ethera_ blood! Curse them for giving those stupid fools the gifts they denied me, their last descendant!" She curled into a tight ball on the ground, swallowing her own saliva to ease her parched throat. She panted for breath, the air she was inhaling was at least fifty degrees too hot, and much, _much_ too thick. The sun was high in the desert now, and her skin was burning, blistering in the unbearable heat. She sifted the sand around her through her fingers as she sat, too exhausted to move. Her hand clenched into a tight fist, piercing her hand with sand grains as she remembered why she was in this hellish place.

_I was a conquerer! I brought the Plane to its knees, only to be defeated in the end. Now I'm here, the Badlands, waiting for the desert to swallow me whole. They think this merciful, ha! It's easy for them to journey in the desert, pulling water from the ground and making mountains for shade. All I wanted was for them to __**die.**__ Is that too much to ask? _She tilted her head up, glaring at the sky, keeping her eyes open no matter how much it hurt to do so. "Is it too much?! Can't I see their cities crumble?! Why can't they die knowing that they were defeated by the one person without the damned gift?! Why won't the Elementals die?! They've left me, deserted in every sense of the word, and now I- can't- see- them- die!" She punctuated each of the last four words with her fist slamming into the burning sand. She slammed her head down onto the ground, burying her forehead in the sand. "No," she muttered. "I won't let them be the ones that kill me. If I can't kill them; then they won't be able to say that they're my murderers!"

She stuck a hand in into her shirt, feeling around for the hidden pocket sewn into her shirt. Her fumbling fingers finally closed around a small, glass vial filled to the brim with a deadly powder. She was always prepared to slip a little something extra into the meal of a closemouthed prisoner of war, or a subordinate who had failed her for the first and last time. Now, it seemed that poison would be her undoing as well. She uncorked the vial, and raised it seemingly in a toast to the desert around her. "Here's to you, Elementals! Long live your Plane!" She gave a harsh bark of a laugh, and poured the reddish, powdered poison underneath her tongue. Almost instantaneously, her muscles began to spasm, and her vision became speckled with tiny, white dots. She coughed twice, and then the coughs turned to hacking from deep in her lungs. The powder that had slithered down her throat now began to boil the contents of her stomach, creating unbearable cramps and nausea. She bit her tongue, trying to keep her infamous icy demeanor, and then her life was gone, like a gentle puff of air on an already flickering candle. She felt a rising up from within her. It felt almost fizzy, little tiny bubbles effervescing in every nerve. Her vision changed, and the world took a dull, monochromatic state, everything rendered in shades of grey. She saw her own body before her; it was a chilling site, her eyes wide open and her mouth tilted open slightly. She reached out to touch her body, but her ghostly fingers melted through her leaden-hued cheek. Suddenly, the world was ripped out from under her, becoming a desolate, black vortex. Wind whipped around her new, ghost form, and actually buffeted her instead of passing through her, as it should. She could see others, though they seemed hundreds of miles away. They were wailing and screaming as the wind ripped them to shreds, then put them together again so that the cycle could continue itself. She refused to join their pathetic cries for mercy, and instead dropped to her knees; keeping her head bowed low, so that the wind could not reach it.

"What is this place!?" she screamed, although she was certain that the wind snatched the words right out of her mouth, effectively rendering her mute.

"The end of the line, for you," spoke another voice. The voice was soft and melodic, like the rain, before the lightning comes and strikes a person dead for being foolish enough to gaze up into the stormclouds. As soon as the words were spoken, the wind stopped, and the other, likewise ill-fated souls, melted away in a rush of cool air, leaving a fetid musk of scent in their wake. " But I have different plans for you, if you are willing to hear them."

The woman turned around, trying to identify the speaker. Standing before her was a woman that could be described as angelic. She had long, light brown hair, and soft, almost white, blue eyes. She was very tall, and was wearing a plain black dress that slid across the floor as she moved. In her hands she was holding a circular glass pendant, with gold arcs bouncing around within it. The woman looked on at the 'angel' with satisfaction. "I know what you are. You are those beings the humans describe as 'angels' yes? I _knew_ this could not be the end; you are here to escort me to the Above."

The 'angel' frowned. _What a presumptuous thing.__Though, I haven't been called an angel for a __long__ time; not since my Fall. But if I obtain her soul and her body as a host, she may call me whatever she pleases. _"Hardly, Yaharé," the demoness responded. "Besides, what use would you have for an angel? They may be charitable, but I doubt they would want to tarnish their pretty white wings with the likes of you."

Yaharé glared at the woman. "Well what are you and what is your business here? So far, you have done nothing but insult me, which is quite an unwise thing to do."

"Of course, I should be fearful of you, shouldn't I Yaharé?" Her voice sounded frightened, but it was obvious that she was anything but. "You know, you speak with much authority, at least, for one who has just had their world, _and_ their power pulled out from under them. But that's all in the past, of course, nothing to trouble the dead with. Perhaps I should introduce myself now." She bowed, although the action was quick and almost mocking. _Ah, foolish prey. I think I'll keep this one for awhile_ yet. "I am Verrine, Soul Reaver and High Lieutenant to the Dark Prince himself. But I grow weary of the politics of hell, so I have come to you, in the hopes that a deal- a partnership, if you will- is to be arranged between us."

Yaharé crossed her arms defiantly at the demon, and looked at her impetuously. "Your rank with the Prince of Hell means little to one such as me, for I care not for religion. If you wish to imbue someone with awe or fear, go to Earth, where they are much more superstitious. Now what do you want? I haven't all my time to waste on you."

Verrine laughed. "On the contrary. You have all of eternity to spend in here, because of your deeds. I wish Hell could have had you, but you just had to commit suicide, didn't you? Foolish woman, no mortal who takes their own life has any chance of going to Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between! The Black is the place for you, where the wind can keep your tempest-tossed spirit in eternal torment. Now isn't _that_ lovely?"

Yaharé thought about it. "Actually, it puts quite a damper on the end of _Pyramus and Thisbe_."

Verrine smiled at the woman's little touch of black humor. _Perhaps she is a fitting match indeed. She is ruthless, cunning, and her already formed plans of revenge suit my purposes nicely. _"Indeed. Now, as you can see, this place is quite dull, unworthy for one such as you to spend your eternity. I have a means to remedy that, to give you another chance at making your Plane falter and crumble."

Yaharé grinned wolfishly. "I am quite interested. Tell me, does it involve blood? Does it involve the wretched Elementals losing their highborne pride?"

"As much blood as you desire, Yaharé," Verrine replied. "But it will take time, copious amounts of time. But I assure you, the results will be quite worthwhile." Verrine was quite pleased with herself. She could tell that already Yaharé thought her as nothing more than a pawn. _How wrong of you. When you succeed, I will leave your body, let you crumble into dust. Keep your soul to augment my strength. But for now at least, I can simper and be polite, and give you pretty trinkets and powers to play with. _

"I offer you, Yaharé, a renewed body, an immortal shell of power to sheath your soul. I would bind to your service and will, and give you the power to resurrect dead life and hold souls to your cause. I also, can give you the chance to wield powers that should have been an undeniable birthright, if you are interested."

Yaharé felt a mix of emotions, from elation to bloodlust to suspicion, which could be summed up into one word, one question. "How?"

"With these." Verrine pulled, seemingly out of thin air, a golden staff, with a thick black spearhead on top, which stood ready in her fist. She also lifted a hand, and traced her finger idly through the air, creating a blue silk ribbon. She snatched it up, and tied it to the glass pendant in her hand, creating a necklace. "I crafted this spear from the wickedest of magicks. It will hold true to its bearer, and it is capable of sapping the Elementals' beloved gifts right from their feeble bodies."

Yaharé's eyes lit up. "For my use?"

Verrine grinned. _I have her now._ "For its own use, Yaharé. It grows more powerful with every kill, imbuing itself with the power of the slain." She smiled. "_But,_ I thought that you might want to wield power yourself, so you can augment the spear with four, rather specific Elemental relics. Perhaps you know what I am referring to?"

"Of course," Yaharé breathed. "How could I not?" She swallowed, processing the idea of such power in her mind. How she could use it to achieve their deaths, once and for all. "And the necklace?"

"A repository for every soul from every body slain. It is my own as a Soul Reaver, for my vast energies are only as strong as the number of souls I can obtain. But if you let me join with you, I will let you have access to its power. While you wear it, the soul of every body that dies in your presence goes to the pendant. You can choose to let me keep the soul to use it as energy, or to bring the soul to life again, and have the body be bound to you forever." She slipped her grip on the ribbon ever so slightly, letting the pendant fall a bit before she tightened her hold on the necklace once again. Yaharé's eyes followed it, making sure it was not dashed to the ground and broken. Verrine noticed this. _Oh, she __is__ mine, wholly, completely!_ "It just so happens that I have been watching you for quite some time, long enough to witness your death myself. As a show of good will, I will give you back your body, but the immortality and all else is forbidden to you unless you accept. And this time, there is no poison to escape with." She let the words hang in the air for a moment, before she started to murmur an intricate chant quietly under her breath, her gaze on Yaharé never faltering. Then the chant became a yell, and she hurled the pendant into the air as it started to glow gold. It spun and spun...

...And fell, right back into Verrine's outstretched palm. Yaharé gasped, unable to control the impulse. She was back in the desert, back in her body. "I'm back," she whispered. She clasped a handful of sand in her hand, and threw it in the air. "I'm back!" She whipped her head around to face Verrine, who was still holding the spear and the necklace. "I accept," she said. "We are joined together." She held out a hand for Verrine to shake. "Your fealty?"

Verrine laughed and clasped Yaharé's hand eagerly. "You have it!"

A jolt of electricity lumped into Yaharé's palm, spreading inside her entire body. Verrine melted away, the spear and necklace suddenly finding themselves in Yaharé's hands. Yaharé writhed, eyes wide in pain and horror. Verrine had entered her body; Verrine was trying to possess her!

"_What is this treachery?! You swore me fealty, foul demon!" _Yaharé's voice cried out, but this time it was from within her own head, instead of out of her mouth.

"My fealty you have, Yaharé," Verrine spoke back, through Yaharé's mouth. She was quiet and calm, like a contented cat who had made its first kill of the day. "But it is only this way that your goals can be attained. I need your body to properly serve you. I will let you speak and act as you normally would, when permissible. I must control your body, however, and keep your soul. This way, I have a body, and you have my immortality and all of my various powers. You still win, Yaharé, only the human side of us can use my powers now." It was no small lie, but Verrine felt it would keep Yaharé in check.

_"Very well. Let us leave this desert then. Now, I do not have to worry about the heat or the thirst, do I? We- I- march on the Plane in due time. The Relics will soon be mine, thanks to you, Verrine. When do we go?"_

"When we are ready. I have many milleniums' worth of power for you to learn. It may take a few thousand years but the results will be most worthwhile."

Yaharé stood, now confident and cool in the desert sun. The older, weaker, Yaharé was gone now, as was Verrine. They could now be seen as equal halves of a greater being, a new Yaharé. One who could be seen as half-human and half-demon, but was, quite undeniably, all powerful.

**END**

Author's notes: Alright, you're back! Well, there it is, the eagerly anticipated ( at least, I hope) first chapter. It may not seem like much, but I feel it accomplishes quite a bit. Plus, this is just a warmup, because the next, _official_ chapter will hopefully be twenty times as long (I'm writing it as I type this). So, keep reading, and please, review, for I always love to know your opinions and suggestions. My gratitude for everyone who has already read and reviewed _Artemis_, and was willing to pick this up as well. For those of you who started reading this before _Artemis_, and are wondering what the heck just happened, please read _Artemis_ first. It explains it all. I'll say goodbye now, I hope to see you again in about a week, when **Chapter One: Bittersweet Sixteen** is unleashed on the unsuspecting populace of FF. net.


	2. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Sleep of the Just**

**Chapter One: Happy Bittersweet Sixteen**

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) Not mine, so please don't sue, mutilate, kill, torture, and/or maim. Or any combination of the five.

"Ninety-nine percent of the time, a hero is someone who is just too tired, too cold, or too hungry to care."

-"Hawkeye" Pierce, MASH

------------

_"Artemis, how could you miss that!?" The two girls ran through the underbrush of the forest surrounding their home; a black-tailed deer swiftly leaping away with a broken arrow lodged shallowly in its flank. _

_Artemis scowled. "I didn't miss. That was a strategic move; now we can follow the blood trail back to its home. The wounded ones always go back home."_

_The girl next to her chuckled. "Strategic move, hah! You say that every time you miss. Now watch this." Atalanta primed her bow, nocking an arrow, and pulled the string back as far as her ear. Swinging it up, she launched into a seemingly empty tree. A few seconds later, a bird fell from it, dead. _

_Artemis crossed her arms. "We can't even eat that Ata! We should only hunt the things that we can eat!" She sighed. "Where's the rest of the hunting party anyway? Pete and Jake should've been able to follow us."_

_Atalanta smiled. "Off following a false trail I laid. Don't worry, it just leads them right back to the edge of our land. Besides, I don't want them cutting in on the trophy kill. Pete's better at hunting small game, and Jake can't shoot a bow to save his life. And, sadly, the power of Air won't do us much good, unless he wants to try and __breathe__ a bear over."_

_"Bear? Why a bear? There might be twenty-four of us, but we can't eat that much!"_

_She grinned. "Have you seen Master Slade __eat__? He could clear it in one sitting." Atalanta scowled. "More importantly, it killed Lenne's rabbit. She loved that thing, but she can't raise a hand against anything else, so I volunteered our services." She laughed. "Besides, since someone's strategic move didn't pan out, we should come home with something."_

_Artemis shrugged, knowing there was no way to sway her friend. "There's no problem, just as long as we use it all. Its death shouldn't be a needless waste. And- no flaming arrows this time. I don't care if it helps the meat cook faster; that deer was in serious pain."_

_Atalanta raised her eyebrows, concerned. "Geez, I only did that once; it was enough to learn," she said softly. "I've done more good than bad, I think." _

_Artemis sighed. Atalanta was more touchy about wrong-doing than Terra was. "Sorry; I guess I remember the bad stuff more sometimes. Just , we have to kill it quick, and then we'll get the others to help bring it back. But don't let it suffer. I hate looking at dying things."_

_Atalanta frowned. "I'm not about to kill something needlessly; I'm not that cruel." She shrugged. "However, like Master Slade says, if it were to be so quickly dispatched; chances are it would die in the wild in a much more gruesome fashion. What we do, we do out of mercy. I don't kill because I want to, but because it's what I have to do for the family." She put a hand on Artemis' shoulder and smiled. "I think your respect for life is sweet, friend, but remember, the bear won't. It's killed before, and it will do it again just as quickly. We're doing nothing wrong."_

---

Artemis shook her head, startling her dreams of memories past. "I'm not tired," she spoke quickly, in denial with her fatigue.

Those were the words (usually accompanied by a forced gulp of steadily chilling coffee) that Artemis kept repeating to herself whenever she felt her eyelids beginning to droop; her sewing needle slipping in her hand. Currently, she was at her desk, instead of her nice, warm bed with Kahmet curled up next to her; hence the constant repetition of those three words.

The last time she glanced at her clock, it was almost five in the morning; and judging from the ever brightening sky outside, time was not working itself backwards. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but for a while now, a proper night's sleep was something that was constantly being denied to her. She remembered the day it had started a bit more clearly than any other day, because it had been a rather important birthday. A little chill crept up her arms as she remembered, the resulting goosebumps keeping her awake a few more seconds.

---

_"Where are you going?" Robin asked._

_"Um- out," had been Artemis' simple reply. "I just need a nice, long drive to clear my head." She shifted her purse on her shoulder, making sure she could still hear the crinkling of paper._

_Robin gave a curt nod. "Let us know if you get into any trouble, okay?"_

_She forced a smile on her face, struggling to make it easy and relaxed. "I'll be fine, really; be back in a few hours." She slipped through the common room doors, and ran to the garage, starting her motorcycle even before she was seated on it. It roared out of the Tower, speeding down the bridge that connected it to the mainland. After about an hour and a half of driving, she was rewarded with the sight of an old apartment building, 'Condemned' written across the door in forbidding red paint. She parked her bike well out of sight, and smashed in a window on the ground floor, a move that went unnoticed by the busy street. Using a dumpster as leverage, she jumped into the building, and ran around a bit before she found the stairs that led up to the roof._

_Once there, her forced calm exterior melted, and she slowly, sorrowfully made her way to the middle of the roof, which was emblazoned with a dark, sooty circle, the result of a concentrated burst of fire. She knelt down, touching her fingers briefly to the concrete, before throwing open her purse, and pulling out a birthday card, and a small, red, tea light. The tea light was both the birthday gift and the reminder; a reminder (mostly for herself) that there would be no cake, and that the person whose birthday it was would never light or blow out her candles again._

_Artemis snapped her fingers together, creating a small flame on the wick of the candle. She placed the card down next to the candle, and sat in silence, counting out eighteen seconds in her head, one for each year. When the eighteen seconds were up, she touched the card to the candle so that it would burn, and when it was just ashes she stood up, leaving the candle lit. She touched the backs of the first three fingers on her hand to her lips, before giving a little wave to the candle. When she turned to leave she finally spoke, though it was quietly, and only to the candle behind her. "You would be eighteen today, Ata. I'm so sorry. I- I thought I wasn't doing anything wrong, but- I was. I can't believe this is the only thing I can remember you for," she finished quietly, tears sliding down her cheeks. As she disappeared down the stairs, a gust of wind blew over the whole rooftop, knocked the candle to its side, and effectively extinguished it._

---

"Ow," Artemis muttered dully, as she nursed a papercut. She had her photo album open again, just like she had for the past few nights. She had each photograph burned into her memory now; and she had drawn each one over onto drawing paper. She traced each person's face idly with her finger, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the rising sun outside her bedroom window. She could still remember the day she had first used a camera, which had been her mother's first real grapple with technology. She'd wasted a roll of her mother's precious film taking the most random pictures of her friends as possible. She blinked, suddenly remembering who the man was who'd taught her how to properly take a photo in the first place. She had an urge to slam the album shut, until she had turned the page, which bore more recent photos; an anthology of candid shots of her and the Titans.

_Wow, it's been a month today since I've been here, and I have less than a week left._ She smiled, her photo album forgotten for a moment. It felt so nice living with other people in the same house. Traveling so much had been hard on her; the only one she could talk to was her cat, and she doubted he listened most of the time anyway. But living with actual friends was something she hadn't had in a long time. They were an unusual, dysfunctional bunch, but she loved them all the same.

_I guess it's true; you can't put a price on good friends._ That's what they were to her- friends- good friends, the best. She could not rightfully call them 'teammates', seeing as she was not a member of their exclusive team (not that she minded), and 'roommates' hardly did them justice. So, 'friends' would have to do. She laughed again and glanced at the clock. Color soon drained from her face, and she slammed her head miserably on her desk, the needle and thread still not completing the job her hands had set for them nearly a month ago.

"Eight thirty," she groaned. "How in the world does it go from five in the morning to eight thirty so fast!? _Ugh, I didn't doze off again, did I?_ Artemis frowned. She had no idea what she had been doing the last two and a half hours. She supposed it had to do with the lack of sleep; it made remembering things very difficult. "Ah well," she muttered. She sighed again. _Might as well get started on breakfast; it's my turn to cook anyway._ She smiled. Being awake before everyone else did have its advantages, like being able to have the coffee maker to herself without Robin getting his hands on it first. She gave Kahmet a pat on the head and tiptoed out of her room, sliding the door shut behind her.

---

" 's not fair," Artemis mumbled into her coffee cup (her third cup so far). That was the conclusion she had come to, when two hours had passed from the time she walked into the kitchen, to now, and still no one was awake yet. The table set before her was nothing less than tempting, with its trays of chocolate chip pancakes, thick slabs of bacon, and all sorts of drinks to choose from. She had resorted to covering all of the plates, shooting fire a foot above the table every few minutes to keep the food hot. _I can't keep waiting for long; they have to wake up eventually, right?_ Unfortunately, she knew some, _greener_, members of the team could sleep half the day away without even stirring once_. I'm hungry! I shouldn't have to suffer through waiting just because everyone else can actually get more than a few hours of sleep in!_

She racked her mind trying to come up with a way to wake them. "I bet they'd get up if there was a crime," she muttered to herself. Artemis straightened up in her chair. Now there's an idea.. She couldn't cause a crime, but she could certainly let them think there was one. _What usually happens when there's a crime? That alarm goes off, and there's a lot of red lights... How do I make that happen though? I don't suppose there's a button... but there is! _She remembered it quite well; the tiny, red button that everyone had said was only to be used in case of an emergency or if there was trouble in the city.

_Well, I say this qualifies as an emergency. _the hungrier, less logical side of Artemis mused._ I mean, the food's getting cold! I think they'll be less angry towards someone who pushed a button than someone who let breakfast get cold! Yeah... now where's that button?_ There it was, nestled quite comfortably inside the wall. Artemis uncovered all the dishes eagerly, and ran to the wall. Without waiting for her stomach to grumble again, or to think logically, she pressed the button as far down as it would go.

She hadn't thought that the result would be so- instantaneous. Immediately, red lights started flashing; a siren was blaring; and all five of the Titans had barreled in the room in full gear. They stared at Artemis, who stared right back, and teeth grit because off all the noise; she gave the button another sharp prod, making all the noise and flashing lights cease. "Morning guys!" she said cheerily. "Heh, had to make sure the breakfast wouldn't get cold..."

Robin was the first to process what exactly she meant by that. He had had a sinking feeling when he first ran in, when he first saw the table, and Artemis' all-too-pleased face. There was also the fact that the city seemed to be ambling its way through the morning uninterrupted. "Artemis," he began._ She pressed it didn't she? I hate it when someone presses the button; do they think that I sleep in this uniform?_

Artemis winced. Robin had that piercing, interrogating tone that just made her want to crawl into a hole and hide. "I know breakfast isn't really an emergency, but I figured there could be an exception, maybe just the one time?" she finished hopefully.

"That depends." It was Beast Boy who had spoken this time. He had his arms folded, awaiting an explanation as to why he was up so early. "Is the breakfast you made really worth The Button?"

Artemis was unfazed by his question, since it was actually quite funny that he was trying to duplicate Robin's intimidating glare. "I made pancakes. They're chocolate chip."

"And...?" Beast Boy asked.

Once Artemis saw that Cyborg was looking the other way for a split second, she mouthed _"They're all vegan; we're out of real milk!"_

Beast Boy's arms unfolded immediately. "Alright, she wins. Let's eat guys!"

"Pushover," Robin mumbled as the others sat down at the table, as he reluctantly walked there himself.

"Aw, cheer up Grumpy!' Artemis said brightly as she sat down next to Raven. "I made coffee _just_ for you. Well, then I drank it all, but I made more!"

---

"Dude, you seriously outdid yourself, Art," said Beast Boy as he stretched out in his chair, his food gone.

"Glad you guys liked it," she replied. "Kinda wanted to make a big deal of it, since it's the only breakfast I've been able to make since I first moved here." She eyed Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were sitting across from her. "You guys kinda take over anything cooking related."

"We'll never do it again if you keep makin' these pancakes," said Cyborg. "They were goood!" Beast Boy coughed, trying to cover up his laughter.

"The breakfast was quite elaborate, Artemis," said Starfire. "Was there an Earth holiday that I was unaware of?"

Artemis was about to reply, when Beast Boy cut her off. "Oh, I know what today is!" He pointed at Artemis. "It's been a month hasn't it? A month since you came here!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Well- yeah," she said.

"Well, congratulations," said Raven. "I'm surprised that you've been able to put up with us for that long."

Artemis laughed. "Likewise," she replied. "For me, being with you guys for so long is a really big deal and all, but, that's- not why I took breakfast so seriously today; a bit too seriously." She smiled. "Today is the last time I make breakfast as a fifteen-year-old, and I felt the need to be a bit festive. In my book, festive involves lots of chocolate."

"So, that means your birthday's in..." said Robin.

"Four days," Artemis finished for him, holding up four fingers to elaborate.

"Days?!?" The first one to speak after Artemis' startling revelation was Cyborg, and he was a little more than surprised. "How are we supposed to throw you a party with just four days planning?! Not to mention the gift shopping!"

Artemis was taken aback by his sudden outburst, as was the rest of the table. "Well, I, um, wasn't expecting a party or anything. It isn't that big a deal." She sighed. "To you guys, I don't think turning sixteen means the same thing as it does to me."

"What: food, partying, and copious amounts of cake and presents?" asked Beast Boy. "I don't think there is another way to celebrate a sweet sixteen."

"What is the difference between your views and ours?" asked Starfire curiously. "Even on my planet, a celebration is essential to properly commemorate another year of staying alive. Besides, having a party in one's honor is not truly a bad thing."

"I know, Star, and I'd love to have a party but-"

"Then it's settled," Beast Boy said firmly. He pointed a finger at Artemis. "You're having a party."

"But," _It would make him happy. Besides, I can wait another two years, right?_ Artemis smiled, if not a bit halfheartedly. "What would we do?"

Beast Boy clapped excitedly. "Alright! So, let's get all the basics settled; where do you want to go eat?"

"Umm.. I was just gonna get some Chinese takeout for everyone, and maybe watch a movie?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "You're wrong, on two counts. One: You're not paying for anything on your birthday. Two: Why eat in when we can go out? On a side note, what movie? We could always slide a movie in somewhere."

Artemis thought about it. "Uh,_ Spider-man_? Haven't seen that one yet, and it looked good..."

Beast Boy slapped himself on the forehead. "Marvel?! You're more screwed up than I thought!"

"Thanks!"

"Sorry, but," he shuddered. "No Marvel in this Tower. _Ever_."

Raven sighed. "Your take on comics is always unappreciated, Beast Boy, but don't you think we should decide where we're going first?" She glanced at Artemis. "Oh, and congratulations on the birthday and all. May your "sweet" sixteen go better than mine did."

Artemis smiled. "Thanks." She made a mental list of any and all restaurants she had been to recently. Unfortunately, this only came to two Chinese take-out places, a coffee place, the pizza parlor, and a Denny's. _Urgh. Note to self: eat out more._

"How 'bout that new place that just opened up downtown?" asked Robin, upon seeing Artemis' mental block. "It is kinda fancy, though, rather 'black tie'."

"Don't see why it matters if the food's good," said Cyborg. He looked at Artemis. "Would you mind dressing up a bit? I don't care, I could just put a magnetic bow-tie on, really."

It was rather funny to see Artemis and Raven, who were sitting next to each other, with completely identical looks of shock and a bit of muffled displeasure at the thought.

Starfire perked up at the idea, seeing it as an excuse for a trip to the mall, especially with Artemis; who seemed to dislike the place every bit as much as Raven. "That would be rather nice," she said, already preparing to pounce on the two girls and drag them to the mall if need be. "We could search for formal wear in the mall of shopp-"

"Sure! That'd be lovely, Star!" Much to the shock of everyone at the table, it was Raven who had spoken the words. Starfire squealed with delight, and pulled Raven and Artemis into a hug. "Glorious! We leave this afternoon! And we will go back tomorrow if there is anything else we require!" She flew off, likely to her room, so she could begin "preparing".

There was a long, heavy silence at the breakfast table. Beast Boy was the first to break it. "Well," he said, addressing everyone at the table, "this morning has officially melted my brain. Thanks, Raven."

"Anytime."

He stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'm- gonna go to the couch now; where stuff still makes sense. Uh, have fun shopping dudes -er, dudettes." He backed away slowly, still wide-eyed.

Raven stared expressionlessly at the others for a few seconds, basking in the dumbfounded looks on their faces. "I've found that the path of least resistance is best when dealing with a spendthrift Tamaranean. Yes, on occasion, that involves an exclamation point or two. Now, I'm leaving, to fully prepare myself for what I've just agreed to; my regimen normally involves meditation, medi_cation_, and earplugs, so don't expect to see me around here."

"Earplugs?" Artemis asked.

"Trust me, you'll need them too. Especially if Starfire sees a sale or, god forbid, the pet store." With that, Raven teleported away in a crackle of black energy.

"And then there were three," Cyborg said. "And now one of 'em is gonna do the dishes." He pulled all the plates into a stack, and carried them to the sink.

Artemis walked over to the sink. "Wait, I'll help." While her back was turned, Cyborg turned and looked at Robin, tilting his head towards Artemis to make some unseen point.

Robin nodded, and walked over as well. "I'll help too."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but moved over regardless. "There's not that many dishes," she muttered. "So, why are we washing them anyway?"

"Don't have a dishwasher," Cyborg replied curtly.

"Hmm, the superheroes have to wash dishes themselves- there's an irony in that somewhere..." Artemis looked up. "How come you guys aren't talking?" She looked at Robin. "And you're not washing dishes. What's going on?"

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," she responded evenly, though she did scrub the dish she was holding a little harder than needed, making it squeak. _Does he know I've been losing sleep? Does he know why?_

"Nonsense, Art. Something's bugging you. I mean, at first you didn't even want a party." Cyborg looked at her, concerned. "Rob and I just wanted to know if you were okay. I mean, do you want a party? We could just stay in, if that's what you want," he offered.

She took a deep breath, and rested the plate she was washing in the sink. "Well- yes and no," she replied. "The idea of party sounds- wonderful, even if I have to dress up; which, in the grand scheme of things, isn't that bad. It's just- I figured my sixteenth birthday party would be a bit different."

"Different how?" Robin asked her.

"Well," she swallowed, " with my family. My mom, and my friends, and- my sister. I don't mean that you guys aren't my friends, it's just-" She ran a hand through her hair, unsure of what to say."- look. I was always told that when I turned sixteen, I became an adult. No ifs ands or buts about it. I would be an adult, free to leave home and journey the world, make a living, make a life. And to make sure everyone knew that you were an adult; you'd get a mark, one your parents thought best represented you. I guess it'd be like a tattoo, except the only ones I've seen are more like brands."

"Wait, like on- livestock?" Cyborg seemed a bit perplexed at the idea, but Robin could somewhat see where she was going with this.

"Um, I guess." She sounded almost offended that the idea of a mark could be so easily simplified with something like livestock, but she let it slide. "I never really thought of it that way, Cy, but regardless, a mark like that is a pretty big deal to me, and to any Elemental."

She remembered the long talks she had had with her friends, trying to plan out what symbol they should use for their mark. Of course, her mother had hers and Terra's all planned out, but the other children could pick their own, since they didn't know what their full names were. Only two were old enough to have marks of their own, Lenne and Atalanta. Lenne had chosen a songbird in flight, while Atalanta fashioned a flaming arrow, choosing to burn it into her flesh herself. _All the others were still just children..._

Artemis realized she had left them in silence for too long, so she snapped herself out of her flashbacks. "I always wanted one," she finished lamely. "I thought it would make me more of an equal to the Masters, that I could be more like them."

"Oh," said Cyborg. He wasn't expecting such a sincere answer, and neither was Robin. "I can see why you were a bit hesitant about the party."

"But- that's all that's bothering you?" asked Robin. "The fact that your family can't be here to celebrate with you? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well- no. A mark should only be given to you by your parents, or a guardian. It's just not the same otherwise. I feel I still owe you guys some answers, though. The reason that I was really not expecting, or even planning a party, is because if I don't get a mark, I'm not an adult. At least, not by Elemental standards, which are the only ones I go by. I was waiting for my eighteenth birthday to come around, so I can at least be an adult here, you know? Maybe then I'll get a tattoo, eh, who knows? Either way, I'm glad I can have a party with you guys. I-" Her words cut off suddenly. _What would it have been like, if I never had had to leave?_ "Ready," she said suddenly, snapping back to reality. "I- should go g-get ready now."

Artemis turned to leave. She hadn't lied; she needed to get ready, but- more than anything, she needed to leave the room. She felt her throat clench just talking about home, and the thought of possibly crying in front of other people- especially Robin and Cyborg- disturbed her. "Hey, Artemis wait," it was Robin.

"Yes?" she replied, not turning around.

"Your- mark. Just out of curiosity, what would it have been?"

Hmm, interesting question. "I don't know," was her simple answer. _Mother wanted it to be a surprise…_"I think- a moon," she said. "It would definitely have been a moon. Good bye, I'll- see you later." Her last few words were rushed as she hurried out the door.

"She's fine," Cyborg said after he saw Robin's suspicious face. "She's just a bit overwhelmed. I mean, now she has a party to plan for and all. Not to mention she's about to go shopping with Starfire. That alone can take a big toll on someone."

He nodded. "You're probably right Cy." He walked away, leaving Cyborg alone by the sink. He sighed as he turned the faucet on again. His words weren't just to calm Robin down; he was a bit curious himself. He shrugged. _If there was something wrong, she'd tell us._ He seemed satisfied with that, and started to wash the dishes again. Still, that didn't stop him from staring at the door, wondering why she _really_ had left so quickly.

---

"Do we really _have_ to go in here?"

Starfire sighed and folded her arms. They had arrived here without complaint on Raven and Artemis' part, which Starfire considered a blessing in itself. However it seemed that Artemis was going to give one last ditch effort to steer them away from the metal-and-steel behemoth that loomed in front of them._Oh no she will not! We all require the "formalwear", and for once, Raven does not seem to be opposing the idea of purchasing items until we are fully unconscious._ Then again, Raven was wearing her hood up, so Starfire couldn't see that Raven's compliance was only due to the wads of white material in her ears. Starfire straightened up and faced the two girls. "You know, on my planet, clothing is a much appreciated and hard-earned possession. I feel very thankful that I am able to live here and share the Mall of Shopping's bounty with you both."

Artemis' expression softened, and she groaned and begrudgingly started walking to the door. "Stupid… guilting-me-ness," she muttered under her breath. " Ugh, I have a bad feeling about this."

Starfire smiled broadly and clapped. "Glorious! I am glad you are so pleased!" She walked, no skipped, to the door, an extra little sprig in her step upon knowing that her "anime eyes of DOOM" could be used on people other than Robin.

Raven looked on at the scene with a masterfully disguised amusement. Granted, she couldn't read lips, but she was quite certain that _Starfire_ of all people had just manipulated things to go the way she wished. Starfire caught her eye and smiled. "That was not very fair of me, was it Raven?" she asked. "Oh well, perhaps I will get her something to make up for it."

Raven nodded, and trailed behind her silently as they stepped inside the crowded, arctic-chilled atmosphere of the mall.

---

"Dudes- what happened in there?"

"Beast Boy- what happens at the mall, stays at the mall." Raven pushed past him, shopping bag in hand.

"Alright..." Beast Boy was undaunted. "Artemis? Care to tell me what happened?"

Artemis was as equally pale as Raven, having the shell-shocked look of one girl who had just seen too much in the short span of six hours. "I'll tell you this Beast Boy: "Too many dresses. And the colors and the dressing rooms and the sales, and the pink, and the _penguins_- which, I gotta be honest; I didn't quite ge-"

"Penguins?! Where were you?"

Artemis stared at him blankly. "I don't know, Beast Boy. I've been to the the mall, and that was not the mall."

Beast Boy sighed. "Please, and try to pull yourself together now, where the freak- I mean, where _were_ you?"

"Y'know that Twilight Zone episode with that mall where the mannequins came alive once a month?"

"Yeah."

"It was weirder, Beast Boy. Way weirder." She too, walked- with a slight limp, actually- away to her room.

Starfire was the last to walk in the door. By now, Beast Boy was just dying for some scrap of normalcy. Starfire saw his perplexed expression and chuckled. "Ah those two, Beast Boy, ever the weights of light. Wait till we journey again during the 'Black Friday'." She smiled prettily and hovered out of sight, leaving Beast Boy standing alone in front of the open door.

"What just happened here?!"

---

"Should I knock again?" Robin asked. Starfire, Artemis, and Raven had chosen to get ready in Starfire's room, the latter of the three pulled there against their will. Of course, the time it took for one Tamaranean princess not just to get ready, but to finally coerce Raven to don her own dress vastly differed from the time it took to put on two suits and a magnetic tie.

"We shall be out in just a few_ glorsnets_ Robin, I assure you!"

The three boys sighed simultaneously, and waited. Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy, who was using a small lint roller to "degreenify" his white suit. "Why can't you just wear a normal suit, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Cause I don't like wearing black, and you wouldn't let me get the purple one. Why's that again?"

Cyborg sighed. "Beast Boy, if I have to have the "Vegan Pimp Daddy" talk with you again, it'll be too soon."

"But-"

"_No_."

Beast Boy smiled. Filling Cyborg's head with unneeded mental images seemed like a fun way to kill time. "Y'know, I should've gotten the matching velvet hat too..."

"No BB!"

"Or the cane-"

"My God, just shut up!"

He laughed. "You brought it up Cy." He turned to Robin. "The girls ready yet?"

Robin pressed his forehead against the metal door. "For the last time, _no_."

Cyborg smirked. "That desperate to see Starfire in a dress again huh?"

Robin slammed his forehead into the door again instead of responding.

Starfire, who had been listening to them from the other side of the door, smiled. "Fear not Robin, I will be out shortly. Hopefully, this dress will be worthy of your desperation," she called out. "In fact-" she brushed her hands down the front of her dress, ridding it of imaginary dust. "I am prepared!" She pressed the button to open the door, and proudly stepped out. "Well, do you approve?"

Silence.

"Robin, are you ill?"

Cyborg laughed. "Since Bird Brain's tongue seems to be tied-" He poked Robin, who had been shocked into silence. "-it's up to BB and I to tell you that you look great."

She smiled. "Many thanks!"

Robin tugged on his collar. He wasn't surprised, not at all. The words "Starfire" and "is wearing" and "a sunshine yellow V-neck halter dress" would silence any man, especially when matching high heels were thrown into the mix as well. Miracle he was still conscious, really. "You- really- You really do look wonderful Star," he managed to say.

She smiled, an even larger one than before. "I am pleased to hear you say so." Was it just him, or did she emphasize on the "you"?

"Alright, alright! 'Nuff of the ogling-" Robin tore his eyes from Starfire long enough to give Cyborg the evil eye "-what's the hold-up? We're gonna miss our reservations!" He pounded on the door to make a point.

Raven's dull monotone answered him. "I am wearing this out in public when and only when they find Jimmy Hoffa."

"C'mon Rae! We won't laugh, we swear!"

There was whispered murmuring on the other side of the door, which finally caused Raven to relent. She too, stepped out of the door. "It's-" Beast Boy found himself unable to finish. _How did she do it?_ He wondered. _How did Starfire finally convince Raven to wear-_

"Pink," said Cyborg. "It's pink."

Raven glowered. The dress was comfortably long at least; Starfire had not been able to sway her to shorten its hem. "And according to the salesgirl with more silicone and hot air than common sense, it brings out my "glowing purple aura!".

"Least it's not all pink," remarked a smirking Robin, who had finally regained his power of speech. "I mean, it's black, it just has that... big... giant... pink sash tied across the waist."

Raven crossed her arms, hating the fact that her cloak was no longer present to cover them. _I still find it amazing that all other dresses in my size __in every store__ mysteriously vanished after Starfire found this little number._ "Alright. One: A tiny, skinny," she shuddered, "pink belt does not qualify as a 'giant sash'. Two: I would prefer it if I didn't get fashion commentary from the boy who willingly dresses like a traffic light on a daily basis."

Robin put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, be that way." He smirked. "Pinky." Robin suddenly found a tendril of black energy grasping- and twisting- his ear rather firmly. "Ah! Uncle! Uncle!" He was released, and the two boys stifled laughter. Raven was staring at him blankly, though her mouth twitched up in a smirk when she saw that one of his ears was at least twice the other's size.

"Dude, why? Even I wouldn't mock the pink," said Beast Boy.

Raven smirked. "I think any logical thinking on Robin's part has been near impossible since someone stepped out into the hall."

Cyborg glanced at his watch and groaned loudly, distracting Raven, who was fully prepared to torture Robin further. "Argh! Is it party time yet?! We're going to miss our reservations!"

Beast Boy raised a hand. "I don't think so, Cy."

"Why not?!"

"Hmm," said Beast Boy. "It could be the fact that the birthday girl isn't out yet!" His last sentence was yelled especially loudly, with his hands cupped around his mouth to form a temporary megaphone.

"One minute!" It was obvious that Artemis was struggling with- something- in regards to her outfit. "The zipper- is tangled- in my- hair!" After a few more seconds of persistent struggle, a triumphant 'Got it!' rang out into the hallway. Artemis opened the door and stepped outside. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Beast Boy blinked. _Silver's a good color on her. A really good color._

"Glorious! Let us go to commence the celebration!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Uh, 'let's get the party started' Star," said Robin kindly.

Starfire smiled Robin, her eyes twinkling. "Of course, how easily I forget. May I get the "jiggy with it" as well? Am I using _that_ phrase properly?"

Robin bit the inside of his cheek down hard, taking a few seconds to answer. "Uh, sure Star." He glared at Cyborg. "Don't even."

"Hey Cy," Artemis asked offhandedly, playing with a bit of fabric on her dress, "do you you have the keys to the car?"

"Nah, they're sitting in the lock switch; figured it would save time since you three were taking way too long to get dressed." He raised an eyebrow. "Wait- why?"

Artemis smiled. "Well, because," she said slowly, "**I'm** driving!" She turned and bolted down the hallway, as fast as she could in a dress that came down to her knees. Cyborg and the others were close behind.

"Artemis, no freakin' way are you driving my baby! Have you seen yourself parallel park!?" Thus began a vaguely Benny Hill-esque chase through the Tower; it was all futile in the end, though. Unfortunately for Cyborg, Artemis had had the wind for that final sprint that put her in the driver's seat of the T-Car, and a very mad Cyborg locked outside.

"Artemis, this is Not Funny on so many levels!"

Artemis smiled from behind the rolled- up window. "I can't hear you Cy," she said, using the proper hand signals to illustrate.

Cyborg pressed his face against the window. "Get. Out." Artemis revved the engine in response.

"Aw, c'mon Cy. You said I could drive the car when I was older."

"I meant when you were pushing ninety."

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy cut in. "You do realize that the longer we stand here arguing, the easier it is for us to miss our reservations? And by missing those, we don't _eat_?" He dragged out the last word, trying to ingrain that idea into Cyborg's head. The other Titans seemed to agree with this viewpoint, and slipped into the back of the T-Car. Cyborg was a bit harder to sway.

Cyborg paused where he stood, in indecision. _Hmm... Food. Or car? Aw, baby, I'm sorry._ "Fine," he grumbled. He glared at Artemis. "Lucky he took your side."

"Might as well," Beast Boy grinned, "She distracted you long enough for me to sneak into the passenger seat."

"Wha- hey!"

Artemis grinned. "Snooze you lose, Cy. Now, can we please get to the restaurant? I'm kind've in a hurry. Of course, the fact that I'm getting presents out of this has absolutely nothing to do with it."

Cyborg huffed and sat down alongside Robin, closing the car door behind him.

"Alright!" Artemis punched the button to open the garage door, and cheered, peeling out onto the bridge between the Tower and the mainland. Beast Boy bounced on his seat. "Sweet! I never get the front!" He began to fiddle with the controls, pressing as many buttons as he could, starting everything from the windshield wipers to the missile guidance system.

Artemis hurriedly pressed another button, which thankfully stopped two ballistic missiles from launching. "Gee, I wonder why," she remarked.

Beast Boy nudged her arm. "C'mon, have a little fun; it's your _birthday_. Now to find some tunes..." He turned on the radio, switching between stations that offered anything from thrash/death metal to electric yodeling. Beast Boy's eyes suddenly widened. "Ah! Where'd it go?!" Beast Boy yelled. "Phew, found it!" He took a deep breath, and to the alarm of all the others in the car began to sing loudly: _"Tomo cotu iuno mamoriyo- TEEN TI-"_

"Uh- uh," Artemis, flicking the radio dial in a different direction, clicking through the various stations. "Ooh, Sammy Hagar!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just change our _theme song_ for "I Can't Drive 55" !"

"How is that your theme song?! It isn't even in English!"

"Does it matter? Bring back the J-pop!"

"Hey, don't touch that dial!"

Beast Boy sighed. "I don't know quite how to explain this to you Artemis, but- Sammy Hagar sucks! Now bring back Puffy AmiYumi!"

"He does _not-"_

"Children!" Raven shouted, drawing both their attentions. She pointed out the window. "We're here."

"Crap!" Artemis slammed on the brakes and maneuvered the car into a spot right outside the restaurant, swerving dangerously close to a parked car as she did so. The Titans flinched as they experienced the painful whiplash of going forward, only to be quickly stopped by their seat belts.

"You are _not_ driving my baby on the way back," said Cyborg as he stepped out of the car. "I mean the parking job alone-" he cut himself off, a thought coming to mind. "Artemis- you do have a _driver's license_ right?"

"Umm... I learned my driving from action movies?"

Cyborg's eye twitched.

Artemis shrugged. "What? How else could my hairpin turn be honed to perfection?"

Cyborg took a deep breath, then exhaled. "You are so lucky I have the option of deleting memories off my hard drive, because I did _not_ just hear that!"

Artemis smiled. "Would you rather me say, "It took a few turns at the Demolition Derby to get it right." ?"

He shuddered, imagining his precious car at the mercy of such crazed drivers. "Too close to home, Art. Alright, let's eat!" He leaned next to Artemis as they all walked inside and whispered, "I am _so_ driving on the way home."

Artemis bounced the T-Car's keys in her palm as Cyborg walked ahead of her. "Not without these, Tin Man," she muttered triumphantly.

---

-"And that's why we've never had sporks in the Tower _again_." Beast Boy finished his tale, waving his arms around for dramatic effect. The striped party hat he was wearing slid even further down his forehead, but he didn't notice.

Artemis swallowed the last bite of her steak, wide-eyed. "Geez, Robin," she said, "I never saw you as much of a prankster."

"Hey! To this day, no one can prove it was me!" He exclaimed indignantly, though he quickly shifted his gaze. "Could've been Silkie for all we know."

Starfire scowled. "So be it, blame my Silkie for the unusual things you perform during your "free time". She smirked. "Of course, now Artemis simply _must_ know your routine of singing while you are in the bathroom. Or perhaps the photogr-" She 'eeped' as Robin quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "There are no photos," he said hurriedly. "And she didn't get Cyborg to take vide- damn it."

"Way to be cool, Rob," Cyborg loudly whispered, so that the whole table could hear. Meanwhile, Artemis felt something bump her hand. She lifted it, and saw a neatly folded napkin square. Opening it she found a web address written in pen, where such a video could be found. Instead of a name, there was a raven, hastily drawn. Artemis glanced across the table, laughing.

Raven shrugged, clicking her pen shut. "I can't help it; the image of our fearless leader singing into a toothbrush needs to be shared with the world."

Artemis smiled. "Well, I dunno, he seems pretty _embarrassed_ by it. So, I don't really need to know."

Robin looked up, suspicious of this sudden show of mercy, since she was the one who was crowing for the 'Spork Story' anyway. _What's she playing at?_

She took a sip of her Sprite, before nonchalantly saying, "As long as I get to hear what happened in Tokyo instead. Cyborg made it sound _really_ interesting."

Robin and Starfire simultaneously blushed, sputtering excuses. "I-uh- oh, music! Let's dance Starfire!" Robin dragged a not-so-protesting Starfire to the newly crowded dance floor, and they melted in with the crowd.

Cyborg laughed. "Art, you're dead for bringing that up."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause last time I checked, he was in charge of _your _training schedule, not mine. And I was nice enough to include _who_ told me about Tokyo in the first place."

"Damn."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yep. Bye-bye, Cy."

Cyborg considered the possibility of even _more _training, which Robin still insisted 'built character'. "That probably means I should run, huh?"

The others at the table nodded profusely.

He shrugged, and walked off in the direction of the dance floor.

"Are you crazy?! He's gonna eat you, metallic taste or not!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg grinned happily. "Doubt it BB. First thing I'm gonna do is request a whole lotta slow songs, _then _I'll lose myself in the crowd. Rob's not going _anywhere."_

Beast Boy grinned. "He's an evil genius." He looked around the table. Raven was finishing her soup; and Artemis was watching the crowd of dancers, drinking Sprite out of a champagne flute. Beast Boy slid out of his chair to Starfire's vacant one, which was next to Artemis'. "So, birthday girl, do you plan on sitting here all night?"

She shrugged, finishing her drink. "Eh, I don't dance much."

Raven put down her soup spoon. "What she said."

Artemis nudged Beast Boy, and pointed out a spot on the dance floor. "Isn't that Cyborg? Behind the potted plant?" He laughed. Hiding behind a shrub two feet shorter than him was not one of Cyborg's "bright" moments. "Yep, that's Cy. Camera anyone? Ah, well." Beast Boy's ears perked up, noticing a change in music. "Oh, hey, I love this song!"

"Really, what's it called?"

" 'Hey There Delilah'. Hey, your middle name's Delilah, Art!" There was a brief pause as Beast Boy mulled that over. "Wanna dance?"

She laughed. "Because my middle name's the one they sing in the song?"

He shrugged. "I was going to ask anyway, but sure- let's go with that." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "You know I'll just sit here until you do."

"True." She ran her finger along the edge of her glass. _Hm, I'd be dancing...with Beast Boy though. Huh, I'd be dancing, with Beast Boy._ She put her glass down on the table. "Okay," she said brightly. "Let's dance."

Raven watched as the two of them get up, and walked over to the dance floor together. She bit the edge of her spoon down in contemplation. She could sit here, as per usual, and order another cup of tea. Or, perhaps, she could go dance herself. _With Cyborg in hiding, it does give me precious black-mail-free_ _time to do such a thing. _She gave an uncustomary grin, and put her spoon down. It was time to go turn some heads.

---

"Robin, what manner of dance is this?"

He blinked. "Uh, it's called slow dancing Star. We've danced like this before, haven't we?" He was startled for a second. He knew being the leader tended to take precedence over other things, but he was sure that he'd taken his girlfriend out dancing at least _once. _

She nodded. "Of course we have, Robin. I was merely asking, because to humans this kind of dancing is 'romantic'-yes? Yet, Beast Boy and Artemis are dancing similarly. They are not the 'together', are they?"

He shook his head. "Doubt it, Star." He chuckled. "Besides, it's not really considered romantic if he's stepping on her toes every few steps."

She crinkled her brow in thought. "She does not seem to mind."

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you watching them anyway? Am I not exciting enough for you?"

She smiled, and put her head on his shoulder. "You are plenty exciting, Robin."

Robin looked down, confused. Normally, Starfire couldn't put her head on his shoulder unless she was- "You're barefoot, Star? When did you take off your shoes?"

She lifted her head. "While we were at dinner. I've noticed that you like to be the taller of the two of us." She raised her eyebrows in surprise as Robin gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Robin, what was that for?"

He grinned. "Being you."

She placed her head back on his shoulder, and smiled.

---

"You know, that's like the third time you've yawned Art."

She blinked. "Really? I'm sorry; birthdays are exhausting work."

He stopped dancing, making Artemis stop as well. "Y'know, if you're getting tired, we could always head back home. I don't want you passing out in your birthday cake."

She groaned with false dismay. "Geez, there's _cake_ too?"

He grinned. "Course there's cake. It's been sitting in the fridge since this morning. I don't know who made it, but it looks really good. There's presents too, but I suppose if you're too tired..."

"Hmm...going back to the Tower sounds like a good idea."

"Sweet! Cake time!" He led them through the dance floor, trying to find the other Titans scattered throughout. Once they had all assembled, and after Cyborg had once again claimed dominance of the T-Car; the six were off into the city streets.

---

Heaven.

From the time Artemis had cut the first slice of cake, to the time she put the first bit of her slice into her mouth; heaven had been the only word comparable.

"Alright, jig's up," said Cyborg. "Who _made _this?!"

Artemis put her fork down, as did everyone else on the couch. "You mean you- didn't?" asked Beast Boy. "I didn't; do you taste any tofu?"

There was a chorus of 'I didn't' around the table, save for one person. Starfire giggled. "I believe the 'jig' is on me."

"Star?" Robin was dumbfounded. "Star, you made this?" Rather than trying to smile while simultaneously trying to suppress his gag reflex; he actually had enjoyed Starfire's cooking.

Starfire nodded happily. "Well, after Beast Boy entered the coma after consuming my Glorkai' Neknar; I thought it best to try my hand at preparing Earth cuisine instead." She laughed. "Besides, I doubt Artemis would have enjoyed the Te'rmtaeir fungi as much as her-" Starfire's eyes widened at her own quick lack of tact, "as much as others," she finished quickly, skimming over what would undoubtedly have been an "awkward moment".

Artemis took another bite of her cake, unaware of Starfire's near slip of the tongue. "Yeah, not a big fungi fan. You make a great cake though!"

Starfire smiled happily. "Glorious! Then you are ready to open your gifts?"

"Hm?" She paused, fork in hand. "But, Star, we're still eating." She looked around at the others. "Unless, that's how you do things?"Robin shrugged. "Up to you really. We sort of just go with the flow on birthdays."

Starfire tilted her head slightly, confused. "I was not sure if you would like to open your gifts before you did a more important task," she said quietly.

"What's more important than presents on a birthday?" asked Beast Boy.

Artemis' eyes widened. She knew of something _far_ more important. _How could I forget?!_ "Sure, Star," Artemis said quickly, forcing a smile. "I'll be happy to open my gifts."

Starfire grinned, and bounded up from her seat. "Wonderful; you shall sit, and I shall bring my gift to you." Starfire knelt down and slid a present out from under the couch; a rectangular box made of white cardboard; gaily colored green ribbon keeping it tied shut. "Happy day of birth, Artemis!"

Artemis took the box from her, watching Starfire's and everyone else's eyes on her; so they might gauge her reaction. Artemis slid the ribbon off carefully, taking off the box's lid, letting it fall to the floor. "Well, do you find them acceptable?" asked Starfire.

"Ah, hold on, I don't even know what's _in_ here yet!" Artemis pushed aside the tissue paper covering her gift, pulling out- clothes, identical to ones that she had several pairs of. She raised her eyebrows curiously, but decided to thank Starfire regardless. "Ooh, clothes! Thanks Star!" She gave Starfire a quick hug, before examining her gift closer. The clothes felt- strange, like the material they were made of were extremely strong, but still light. The shirt, while similar to the black one to which she'd become used to; had much longer sleeves that cut off at the elbows; and even had a hint of silver to it when she moved it in the light. She quickly checked the back of the shirt for a tag, but there wasn't one.

Starfire smiled. "They are nice; are they not? I was uncertain of your measurements, but I did use my best guess for the seamstress."

Artemis looked up. "You had these _made?_ Star, you didn't have to do that!"

She shook her head. "No, it was necessary. These are not normal articles of clothing, you see; together they form a "costume", much like our own. I noticed how damaged your clothing could become even solely on our course of obstacles, so I had these made for you. I did keep them mostly similar to the ones you own now however, for they seem to suit you. They are pleasing, yes?"

Artemis nodded profusely. "They're beautiful Star, thanks!" _Yes! I'm never going to get pantsed by that damn claw-thing again!_ She put the clothes back in the box, re-folding them. Artemis smiled. She couldn't wait to try them on; they seemed perfect.

The Titans waited for her to put the box down, which signaled to them that she was ready for the next gift. Robin was the one to get up next, his gift taking up a much longer and thinner box. Artemis lifted an eyebrow at the certainly more weighted gift, but accepted it all the same. She unwrapped it, and pushed off the lid, only to gasp in shock. "I swear, four days notice and you come up with this?! I mean, how do you even find..." she trailed off in her disbelief.

Beast Boy craned his neck. "You gonna let the rest of us see, or...whoa, dude. Robin, you have the weirdest gift ideas." He subconsciously bit his lip, wondering if what he had bought for her would be enough.

Artemis jumped up quickly, pulling out a fiberglass bow, one about half her height. She pulled the bowstring back, testing it. It would require some breaking in, mostly for her, since she hadn't used a bow in almost two years.

Robin smiled. "I've noticed you're particularly talented with ranged attacks, so I had a friend of mine help me out in finding the proper bow; the fiberglass makes it more resilient."

She grinned happily, hefting the bow in her hands. She was no stranger to bows; not even her swords could compare to the feeling of a bow in her hand. She rubbed her finger along one of the bow's limbs, almost wistfully. Even this new, foreign bow evoked memories of hunting with a certain auburn- haired girl. She shook those memories aside though, burying them deep. It was her birthday after all. "If anyone can balance an apple on their head; we might be able to see how good I am at this." The others laughed, no one taking her up on her offer.

"I think," said Raven, "considering your latest gift; I should give you mine next." She held up a small rectangle wrapped up in silver wrapping paper. Artemis took it from her, judging immediately that it was a book. Upon unwrapping it, she wasn't surprised to see a rather thick hard-cover book staring her in the face; though she was a bit surprised at the title: _Women of Greek Myth: Amphitrite to Thetis._

"I thought you might want to know a bit more about your namesake; who has a fairly interesting story of her own," said Raven.

Artemis smiled, cracking the book open and scanning the table of contents for her name. "Great," she said laughing, "Another wonderful, multi-chaptered excuse to become more of an insomniac." She gave a genuine smile. "Thank you Raven."

Raven nodded, acknowledging her thanks. "Happy birthday," she said.

Cyborg got up from his seat on the couch, rummaging under it. After finding six of the nine TV remotes, he finally pulled out a red gift bag, which he presented to Artemis. "So what's with the presents under the couch?" Artemis asked casually, unwrapping the string tying the straps of the gift bag together. "Under furniture seems to be the first place you'd look for a present."

"But not the first place _you'd _look, so mission accomplished," said Cyborg. "Now be quiet and open your present."

Artemis laughed with delight as she pulled out a neatly folded chef's hat from the bag. "How'd you find a green one?" she asked as she jammed it on her head.

"Specialty store," said Cyborg. "Keep digging."

Artemis stuck her hand further down the bag, and she pulled out a small wooden figurine holding a teapot. "Angel of the Kitchen" was etched into the figurine's base. "Aw, it's cute Cy," Artemis said holding the figurine in her hand. "Thank you."

"Guess that leaves me, huh?" asked Beast Boy. He smiled, and gave her a much smaller, green box. "Happy birthday, Art."

Artemis balanced the box in the palm of hand, curious, and pulled off its lid. She pushed aside a thin layer of tissue to reveal a necklace. The cord was a plain black ribbon, with a black circle of stone hanging off of it; a silver crescent moon fused to the stone. She smiled, and put the necklace on. "Thanks Beast Boy," she said. "It's so pretty."

He smiled happily. "No problem Art." He was pleased with his choice; the necklace looked great on her.

Artemis looked at Starfire quickly, who surprisingly had had very little to say during the gift-giving proceedings. Starfire gave her a knowing look, her face displaying concern. _It's time. No, I don't want it to be._ Artemis knew full well what she was expected to do today, but she felt like postponing the inevitable for as long as she could. _It's too late for that._ "I'll be right back guys," she said quickly.

Starfire lifted her head, confused, as Artemis left the room. _I was under the impression that it was her duty alone. She sees us worthy enough to share the task?_ There was an uneasy silence as each Titan wondered what Artemis could be doing. Beast Boy had tried to get up, until Starfire found herself asking him to wait. They all waited in silence, until she reappeared a few minutes later.

Artemis walked in with a small, beaten up wooden chest; one thickly engraved with swirling curlicues, and coated with black lacquer. The Titans gave her back her seat on the couch, and waited quietly for her to explain the box's purpose.

Artemis drummed her fingers on the box's lid, not knowing what to say. "Well, um, I got this-" she trailed off, not sure how to phrase her words properly.

"Artemis was given this as a last present from her mother, before she ceased to live," Starfire said quietly. Immediately, the room became quiet and somber. "You were instructed by her to open this on your sixteenth birthday celebration, that is correct?" Artemis nodded. "Yeah, Star."

"Well," Starfire said gently, "It may seem difficult, but I believe there is no time but this present one."

"You're right," Artemis said quietly. "Here goes, huh?" _Happy birthday to me..._ Artemis untied the ribbon she had wound tightly around the box, gripped the box's lid, and pulled up. "What?" she said, disbelieving. "It- it's locked."

Artemis brushed her fingers over the lid, shocked and dumbfounded. How anti-climatic. How..._unfair_. Her one duty; that one little favor her mother had asked for. The damn box was locked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nah, it can't be locked, no way. Why would you get a locked box without being given a key?" He gingerly picked up the chest from a shocked Artemis' lap, and inspected it. "See, look, there's a keyhole! See it? Huh, there's two! Weird..." He tilted the chest in her direction, pointing out two very tiny holes. "At least, I think they're keyholes. Cy, can't you x-ray the box?"

Artemis watched as the chest was passed from person to person, from Robin to Raven to Cyborg; she was still mute. Cyborg took one look at it, and shook his head, rapping a metallic finger on his hardware. "It won't even show up on the screen," he said. "It's just a gray patch. I can tell it's not lead lined, not heavy enough, but...it's like it's invisible to my tech." He looked up at Artemis. "_Nothing_ is invisible to my tech; what is this?"

Artemis shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I- can I have it back, please?" She felt Beast Boy placing the chest back in her hands; the others watching anxiously. She bit her lip and looked down at it. _Two keyholes, and no key- or keys. _She looked at the keyholes curiously. They were so _small_, and about two inches apart. She squinted, and looked closely. It looked like each keyhole was half of a- heart?_ A heart, why a heart?_

Unwillingly, Artemis remembered words whispered to her from a dying mother. _"Keep the- heart I give you. Please."_ She shook her head sharply in denial, the words cutting in her brain, their ambiguous nature finally fathomed. The other Titans started, alarmed at her sudden shock.

Artemis leaned back heavily on the couch. The chest seemed a million pounds heavier now, immovable from her lap. "I have to go back." She swallowed, her throat now unbearably dry. "I've got to go back home."

Robin was the first to react. _What a way to end the evening. _"Artemis," he asked carefully, watching her cautiously, "it it necessary? Cy could probably pick the-"

Artemis looked down, cursing the lock._ It's so obvious. I should've taken it when she told me to!_ "I need the necklace; my mother's necklace. It's the key."

Beast Boy raised his hand, even though he didn't have to. "Uh, how can a necklace be a key?"

"It's a locket, isn't it?" asked Raven. "The two halves of the necklace open. That's why the two keyholes are so far apart."

Artemis nodded limply. "She tried to give me it, when she died," she said quietly. "But I wouldn't take it. She never got to tell me what it was for."

"Well, what has become of the necklace?" asked Starfire, her voice quivering due to her friend's pain. "Have you misplaced it?"

"Don't you get it?! I left it_ there_." Artemis sighed, defeat dripping off of her words. She ran a hand through her hair, shoving the chest off of her lap. "It's hanging on her tombstone."

"So, you want to go back and get it?" asked Robin.

"I've got no other choice. My mother wanted this chest opened. If it's a choice between going home and disobeying her dying wish, _I'll go home._" _I already made the mistake of leaving the necklace; damned if I screw up again._

"Where did you live?" asked Cyborg. "Point it out on a map, and we can all fly there."

Robin nodded. "We could leave in the morning, if you want." Robin could sense trouble a world away, it was said, and this chest offered it in spades.

"What makes you think I'd want you to go?" The Titans were a little bit stunned by her bitter tone. "I mean, I don't want you to see it. I'd rather you see it when it was still pretty, not- now." _Am I ashamed of home, or of what I did-no, didn't do there?_

Starfire crossed her arms, staring defiantly at Artemis. "A battlefield should hold no shame. To my people, a battlefield is a glorious ground, where warriors prove their might, in victory _and_ defeat. I hold respect towards you, for having survived, and great respect towards your friends. We would be honored to visit your battlefield, _and_ your home. Besides, what are your other means of travel, walking?"

"Fine," Artemis spoke, offering Starfire no resistance. "Tomorrow morning." She turned to Cyborg. "If you could give me a map, I could point out the coordinates."

Cyborg nodded, getting up to use a computer. Robin lifted his head, and looked at Artemis. "When would we leave?"

She shrugged. "Whenever it is convenient for you; I'll be ready." _I've always been ready to go back home._ She stood up, saying nothing else, and pointed out a spot on the map that Cyborg had drawn up. The two of them talked for a few minutes, hashing out the estimated distance; how long it would take. Finally, Cyborg nodded, and Artemis walked to the couch, gathering up her bow and chef's hat, her necklace already around her neck. Cyborg walked up and tapped Robin on the shoulder. "Few hours at most," he said. "Early morning would probably be the best time."

Raven looked at Artemis, knowing exactly how she felt. Though her powers tried to foist the despair onto her; she already could relate. Returning to Azarath, and seeing what cruel retribution Trigon had given it for harboring his _spawn_, had been nothing short of hell. Soon, Artemis would have to face her own little hell, and Raven hoped that she would be strong enough. She frowned. Whatever was in the chest dripped with negative energy, energy of a demonic nature. _How strange. It's demonic, but it's been touched by a human._

Raven glanced up from her mug of tea. "Artemis," she said quietly. "Don't forget your book." Artemis stopped and turned around, shifting the chest to the crook of her arm, in an attempt to scoop the book up. Raven laid a hand on it first though, and muttered a quick spell. The book, as well as everything else Artemis was holding, disappeared. "All of your presents are sitting on your bed," Raven said, giving no real explanation as to her act of kindness.

Artemis nodded, and started walking towards the hallway, the chest the only thing weighing down her stride.

"Art, wait." Beast Boy hopped over the lip of the couch, and bounded over to where she was standing. "I know you probably don't want to hear it right now, but- happy birthday. I hope you had fun."

She smiled. "You know, I really did." Without another word, she took a step closer to give Beast Boy a quick kiss on the cheek.

He blinked. He never knew Artemis was so- spontaneous. He grinned, not able to help it. "Art, what was that for?"

She smiled; he looked so puzzled. "For asking me to dance," she replied. "Well, for sitting there until I did. I've never really danced before, so I wasn't too keen on trying; but you made it- fun. Thanks." All of a sudden, she remembered the weight of the chest she carried, the wood of it digging into her arm and side. That brief little kiss was nothing but a fleeting distraction. Beast Boy had never seen a smile disappear so quickly.

She turned, her smile mere vapor. "Night, Beast Boy." The doors closed shut behind her.

---

It was later, after everyone had gone to sleep, that Artemis had left her room in favor of the garage; her sleep having been brief, cut too short. She hadn't changed out of her new clothes, and she didn't even bother to put on shoes as she mounted her bike with an almost single-minded desire to leave. She started the bike with a roar, and peeled out towards the mainland. She rode through the city, which was just as busy as it was when the sun was up. Murakami High School seemed so quiet without its students milling about, and the quiet little duplex she had stopped at ever so quickly was equally silent. She drove off again, after muttering Dawn a quick goodnight. She kept her eyes firmly on the road, searching for those few places where she could go to fulfill her task. Finally, after constant searching, a Hallmark store had appeared, still open. However, her task was far but finished as she tucked a sheaf of belated birthday and anniversary cards into a brown messenger bag. She was grateful for the lack of people; usually she was with the Titans, and was therefore frequently stopped. The sidewalks were cold and quiet this time; it was late, people who _could_ sleep were doing so.

Sleep was unimportant, a non-necessity, at least to a troubled mind. A troubled mind who searched high and low for even the meanest of a plant; a withered old stump; a_ something_ green. And then, upon finally attaining victory, merely hopped back onto her motorcycle and drove back to the Tower. Her room was dead silent, her cat purring under the sheets of her bed. Sleep was ignored even then, as Artemis picked up a pen to fill out each card, not stopping until the blankness of every card was filled to the brim with pen ink. Only then, would such a troubled mind sleep, the cards tucked into a messenger bag; which Artemis used in place of a pillow. Only then, when time is fleeting and nightmares are plenty, do the troubled minds sleep.

END

Author's Notes: Why, yes I _am _still alive! This proves it, see? Or it proves that I've captured a primate capable of sentient thought and writing capacity. You know, the real irony of this chapter (particularly its close) is that I only write well _really_ late at night. Well, I've found other ways to keep myself a closet insomniac (You know what's a fun game? World of Warcraft is a fun game!). But, I feel bad for having you wait this long, so I'm going double-time on the next chapter. Fear not readers, Rose and Amarath is coming up sooner then you think!

P.S: Happy Holidays everyone! Punxsutawney Phil is having us freeze to death for another six weeks, so we might as well make the most of it.

-Artemis out.


	3. Rose and Amaranth

**Sleep of the Just**

**Chapter Two: Rose and Amaranth**

A Rose and an Amaranth blossomed side by side in a garden, and the Amaranth said to her neighbor, "How I envy you your beauty and your sweet scent! No wonder you are such a universal favorite." But the Rose replied with a shade of sadness in her voice, "Ah, my dear friend, I bloom but for a time: my petals soon wither and fall, and then I die. But your flowers never fade, even if they are cut; for they are everlasting."

-Aesop's Fables

Disclaimer: Are you in the Twilight Zone? Of course Teen Titans isn't mine!

Robin awoke in the morning well-rested; beating his alarm clock to morning by a solid half hour. He unplugged the pesky device, as it would sound regardless of him being awake or not. He grinned as he pulled on his uniform. Gone were the days when he'd wake up with the impression of a keyboard on his mask-less cheek, sore from the hunched position he'd employ in front of a computer screen. In fact, what with the lengthy correspondence with the Titan Network for the explanation of today's absence from Jump City; Robin thought he should still be asleep in front of a glaring computer screen. However, here he was; waking up in his own bed. For most people, it would be a mystery, but as he tugged on his gloves and left his room; he didn't give it a second thought.

Starfire carrying him to his bed after a long night of paperwork had become no surprise to him.

Robin found his coffee mug quickly, gently shoving Silkie aside from where he lay in relative warmth on the coffee maker. The creature gurgled and moved down the counter, vacuuming any traces of food as he went. Robin chuckled and poured out his coffee.

"You have slept pleasantly, I hope?" Starfire called out from her seat on the couch. Robin nodded, and took a seat next to her.

"I slept well, yeah." He glanced at the food Starfire held in her hands. "You haven't eaten, Star?"

"I was waiting for you to awake," Starfire replied. She offered him a strawberry from the bowl she held, taking one for herself as well. "Today will not be a very good day, will it Robin?" she asked quietly; turning her strawberry over and over in her hands.

Robin took a moment to think as he swallowed his strawberry. "I don't think it will be; at least not for Artemis."

Starfire nodded, and pointed out the wall of windows in front of them. The sun was just beginning to rise. "At least we have a beautiful sunrise; perhaps the day will be just as fair." She rested her head on Robin's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They sat in silence for a few more minutes; finishing their breakfast together.

"Cyborg's probably already in the garage," Robin said. "We should get Raven and Beast Boy up; unless they're already there."

Starfire nodded, though she would have liked a few more moments with Robin without duty interfering. "I agree," she said quietly. "I will go wake them. Will you wake Artemis?"

"Yeah, I'll get her. She'll be in your part of the ship, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Starfire moved out from under Robin's arm as he stood up. He looked at her for a minute, his gaze softening.

"Hey," he said softly, giving her a quick kiss. "Today will be fine; it's just one day." He turned, and walked toward the door.

Starfire frowned. "I suspect this is only the beginning," she said, though Robin had already left. Her words hung in the air for a moment, and then she turned and left as well.

Robin stood in front of Artemis' door, weighing his options. What if the Titans had to be out of the city for more than just one day? Titans East could not really watch Jump City, and their own efficiently. However, they couldn't exactly turn their friend out if she needed help... Robin could not come to a conclusion, other than to knock on Artemis' door; and hope for the best. A conclusion he disliked greatly. He frowned, wondering if Artemis had heard his knock. _She must be asleep._

* * *

_"Is there anybody out there?" The voice was quiet and worn. There was silence, the dead air stretching out and enveloping the darkening sky. A gust of wind picked up, kicking up dirt from the befouled ground, sending an unearthly wail up to the heavens. The girl took a breath, and tried again. "Is there anybody out there?" Her eyes filled with tears when she realized no one could hear her._

_The black-haired girl walked under the sky, one burnt reddish orange from sunset. Ashes were trickling down from the sky; staining all they touched with faint grey dots. The skin on her arms was ripped up and seared black; her clothes were tatters. Her feet were fumbling around the kicked up dirt, and she let out a little wail of fury every time she saw the charred husk of a metallic drone. Slowly she walked, the fiendish landscape imprinting itself in her brain. She stopped as she saw the gardens, her mouth dropping open. She limped forward soundlessly, taking it all in. It was an eerie quiet; the tall, once bubbling, fountain had been overturned, and cracked in half. The smell of burning plants was fresh in the air, which itself hung thick and dead on everything it fell upon._

_She heard a noise, and she tensed, ready to attack even though she knew she would just as quickly fall over faint. There was no stomp of metal feet, but instead there was a faint coughing from the remains of the garden path, next to a few crumbling rose bushes. There were smoking drone skeletons scattered around the origin of the noise, perhaps five or six. The girl jumped and stumbled her way through the ruined land until she stood before the noise._

_She gasped, a tiny little rasp. The person coughing was Bethany; "Flower" to a few of her friends, thanks to her small, diminutive stature and love for gardening. Her brown hair was mussed and dirty, and her lips were cracked, bleeding and pale. She was covered in still smoldering ashes, which was likely the cause of her coughing. Bethany tilted her head a fraction of a degree, and saw the girl crouched next to her. Her tired eyes widened in surprise. "Art?" she croaked. "Artemis?"_

_Artemis nodded limply. Bethany's voice had never been so harsh and dull; the life was fading from it quickly. "I'm here, Beth." Her own voice cracked. Bethany was a source of life to everyone around her. How could that same life be slipping away so fast?_

_"All of us, we, we didn't do so well did we?" Bethany coughed, trying to laugh. "H-hey Art, can you sit me up? I ff-eel like there's liquid or something sitting inside my chest. K-eeps making me co-ough."_

_Artemis complied, lifting Bethany so that the top half of her body was off the ground, slipping an arm around her waist to keep her up; at the same time trying to not think about what the "liquid" in Bethany's chest was. "Bethany, what's happened?" she asked her. Artemis was just beginning to notice the small holes on her friend's body. There were seven in all, one in her leg, two in the shoulder, and four scattered across her back. The "liquid" was trickling down from them, too._

_"W-what does it look like? Master Slade's drones went crazy. I tried to fight; I really did. But they burnt our water. I don't know how they did it, Art. They had some black liquid that lit on fire really easily, and they poured it on all the water they could find. I- I got so many of them, but then a whole bunch of them ganged up on me. They used those weird gun things Slade gave them, pumped me full of holes. After it was done, they all exploded; everything's on fire. I-it really hurt, Art. I- hope no one else is hurt."_

_Artemis stiffened. That's why the air was smoky and unfit to breathe. The others... if this happened to Beth; it could have happened to them. "I hope so too, Beth."_

_Bethany shifted, albeit with a great deal of pain, to look Artemis in the eyes. "Where were you, Art? We needed you out there..."_

_Artemis broke from her gaze guiltily. "I.. I was delayed. Distracted. I'm so sorry."_

_Bethany put her hand on Artemis' shoulder to comfort her. " 's okay. Whatever you were doing, I'm sure it was important." Bethany smiled, which quickly turned to a grimace. "It really hurts, Art."_

_Artemis bit the inside of her lip hard. "I know," Artemis said softly. Bethany was an innocent, someone's child; she didn't deserve this. "You'll get better, Beth. I'll find a way to make you better."_

_Bethany nodded, but Artemis could tell she was losing her. She was losing touch with the rest of the world. "O-oh, that's okay, I'm fine." She looked around suddenly, as though she had just noticed that the land around her was in shambles. "Art?! Where'd they go!? Where'd they go!?"_

_Artemis held on to her tighter, trying to make her calm down. "Beth, relax. Just relax now."_

_"But, Art," Bethany asked, softer and weaker this time, "Where have all the flowers gone? Where's my roses?"_

_"They're- they're gone, Beth. But don't worry; when I get you better, I'll get you all the flowers you want."_

_Bethany didn't seem to hear her. "I wonder if this was all just a test he gave us," she whispered._

_Artemis wasn't sure if she meant her life, or the chaos that was her first and final battle. "Maybe," she whispered back. "Who knows?"_

_Bethany seemed concerned by the thought. '"I hope not; I would hate to fail him." She looked up, past Artemis, finding some kind of inner calm, smiling at Artemis. "Hey, look. They've brought me flowers..." Bethany stilled, and went limp._

_"Beth? Beth!?" Artemis looked into her friend's eyes, which could now pass for dull brown river rocks._

_"Bethany?!" Artemis lowered the girl down, and began to cry._

_The world had just lost the sweetest Flower of all._

* * *

"Artemis." Robin knocked repeatedly on the hallway side of Artemis' bedroom door. He took a breath. He'd been standing there for a good five minutes, but propriety kept him from entering. He knocked again. "Artemis, wake up. Artemis."

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep be-

Artemis glanced up from her pillow, and shut off her steadily beeping alarm clock with a sigh. _At least I slept some. _She gulped.Today was a damned day, a black spot on her calendar.

"Artemis." Robin knocked on her door twice, before calling out her name again. Quickly, the door opened, and Artemis stepped out of her room. "What is it, Robin?" she asked. She was still in pajamas, her hair mussed and it appeared she had broken out into a sweat.

"We're ready to leave, when you are," he said simply, his expression blank behind his mask.

Artemis nodded, wishing she could show the same emotionless exterior he could. "I'll get myself ready and meet you in the garage." Robin nodded, and was quickly gone, waiting at the end of the hallway for her.

Artemis walked out again a few minutes later, in a black shirt, skirt and shoes; her hair limp around her face. Robin walked her down to the lower-level garage, where a sleek, orange aircraft was docked. Their trip was a quiet one; Robin only speaking once to tell her the time of arrival, and how long the journey should take. "What is that thing?" Artemis asked cautiously, when she saw the machine.

"Multi-purpose aircraft: the T-Ship." said Robin. "We're flying there; I hope that's alright."

"It's fine," Artemis said without thinking, though her stomach plummeted by what felt like miles. _Just don't think about it. Pretend you're going on a boat; you're not flying..._

Beast Boy looked up from where he was sitting next to the T-Ship. Artemis had just arrived, and he could practically _smell_ her fear. _She's afraid of seeing home again, isn't she?_ He stood from his spot, and walked over to her. She didn't notice him approach, until he tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned, raising her eyebrows slightly instead of greeting him normally. "Um, the T-Ship's only meant for five, but Starfire and Cyborg squeezed a little more space in Starfire's compartment. I hope that alright," Beast Boy said; drawing on something Cyborg had said earlier, since he had no idea what to say to her.

"That's fine," Artemis said quickly, and remained silent following that. Beast Boy gave her a quick pat on the shoulder. "You've got a lot of guts going back," he whispered to her. "Not everyone would want to." He thought of the missed opportunities he'd had; that broad expanse of savannah that always seemed to beckon to him. She gave him a little smile, but nothing more. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something- anything- else, but quickly closed it and walked towards the ship.

Artemis shrugged off his words noncommittally. Her 'guts' had nothing to do with going back; her stupidity in the past was the underlying factor. If she had guts; she never would've left. She would've rebuilt; but never having left would have led her to a blacker future, in her opinion. She remained frozen in place; a dead stare on her face as she contemplated the orange plane._ Technology is messed up. There's no way it's light enough to fly; it's not possible._ She tightened her grip on the strap of the messenger bag. _No way..._

"Artemis!" Robin called out. She was just standing there The plane had been lowered to the ground, and the clear glass bubbles that encased each seat popped open. Small ladders slid out from beneath the ship, leading up to the five separate compartments. "We're ready to go; Starfire'll show you how to get in." Artemis nodded blankly as Robin ascended the ladder to the central compartment, putting on a headset and issuing orders to Cyborg.

Artemis bit her lip, and surveyed the T-Ship as Raven and Beast Boy left for their parts of the ship. Those glass bubbles were all that kept them from the air? From overexposure? Those flimsy looking things were all that kept them from _death_?

_I'm risking my life just to show them the meaning of 'death'. This sucks..._ Artemis scanned the ship, looking for Starfire's 'bubble'. Upon seeing the familiar mass of red hair; she called out Starfire's name.

Starfire barely heard a muted mumble, which sounded vaguely like someone saying her name. Leaning over from her seat, she could see Artemis waving up to her. Starfire floated up and out of her portion of the T-Ship; landing next to Artemis. Starfire smiled her widest, just to see if she could put a flicker of joy on Artemis' face. No such luck.

"You are ready to leave, Artemis?" Starfire asked politely. Artemis looked at her, and nodded without speaking. Starfire frowned. Her friend was paling considerably, though it seemed to do more with some kind of _sickness_ then grief. Though, she mused, grief is a sickness.

Artemis caught her stare. "I'm scared," she whispered to Starfire.

Starfire's eyebrows twitched upwards sympathetically, and she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It is just a visit, Artemis. Though I can understand the pain-"

"No, not that," Artemis said quickly, almost whining. "This- plane- ship- _thing_ that looks too heavy to even lift off the ground! I don't get how it can even fly..." She looked down, and shifted where she stood. "Planes scare me," she finished lamely. "I've never flown before."

"Oh, I see," Starfire said. _She is- afraid, of flight? But it is so glorious..._ "Cyborg designed the T-Ship, Artemis; I am certain he made it capable of flight. I have flown in it many times, and I am undamaged!" Starfire smiled encouragingly, gestured to the ladder that led up to the compartment of the T-Ship the two girls would share. "I vow," Starfire said to Artemis, "that you also will be undamaged."

Starfire ascended the ladder first, so that she could help Artemis into the compartment. Artemis stood at the base of the T-Ship, wavering slightly, before grasping the rungs of the ladder and climbing up. Starfire pulled her into the compartment with ease and demonstrated how to strap herself into the seat; as well as don a headset that would allow Artemis to communicate with the others in-flight.

Robin's voice buzzed in Starfire's headset. "We're clear for launch," he said. "How is she?"

"She is well; proceed with the launch," Starfire replied quietly, as not to alert Artemis. Starfire sat back in her seat, as numbers flashed backwards from ten on her computer screen. Artemis watched the warily, tightening her hold on her messenger bag. She was caught even more off guard as the T-Ship slid upwards slowly, so that it was completely vertical; Starfire grasped the control panel as Artemis strained to keep her head down.

There were just a few seconds on the count-down, Starfire noted. Then, the seconds were gone, and the T-Ship rocketed up into the air. The force slammed the Artemis and Starfire back into their seats; the former keeping her eyes screwed tightly shut. "We- will- right- ourselves- shortly," Starfire managed to say as the T-Ship continued its violent ascent into the sky. Artemis could only somewhat nod, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Once the T-Ship was evened out, and was parallel to the ground; flight ceased to be something to fear. Artemis could not even feel herself move, or jostled in any way. Starfire saw this and grinned. "Do you see? Flight is nothing to be afraid of; it is quite glorious."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Artemis replied. Really, she found flight to be boring. The fact that she had conquered her fear left Artemis wondering what she was going to do once she was on the ground again. _What can I do? There is nothing I can do...except look at what nature did to my home when I was away._

Starfire glanced at Artemis, who seemed to have calmed down; yet still appeared tired and weary. "Artemis, perhaps talking will make the flight end sooner." She saw Artemis tense in annoyance. _Oh. I hope I am not being the bother. _

"I don't want to talk, Starfire." Artemis' words came out rather forced, like she was trying not to yell. "I just want- you know, what? I think I'm going to just take a nap." Artemis shifted her position so her face was away from Starfire, and closed her eyes. Artemis knew she could not find the will to sleep, but it at least kept her from making conversation.

Starfire's brow crinkled in worry, before she relaxed. Grief was a tricky emotion, she knew; and it was probably normal that Artemis was being a bit hostile. Starfire sat back and eyed the control panel in front of her. Artemis probably needed her rest.

* * *

Cyborg set the T-Ship on auto-pilot, settling himself in for a long ride. As a force of habit, he slowly dissembled the T-Car in his head; counting each part and naming its function. His method of killing time paid off, as a half hour had passed by the time Cyborg had finished counting.

"Hey, hey guys?" Beast Boy's crackled in Cyborg's headset. "I spy with my little-"

"Hey Beast Boy, what's green with black and blue all over?" Raven cut in.

Beast Boy sighed. "Beast Boy when he tries to start playing moronic road games?"

Raven chuckled. "Either you're getting smarter, or I'm just too predictable."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take the hint." There was a 'click' as Beast Boy shut off his mic; stranding the T-Ship in silence once more. Cyborg tapped his finger on the dashboard. One hour passed. Two hours. Finally, Cyborg drew a breath as he looked at the landscape below the plane. "Guys. We're here." There was a scuffle of movement in each compartment; Starfire taking a glance at her extremely quiet traveling companion. Artemis' fingers brushed the glass windows of the compartment lightly, as she looked at the ground; almost like a child would, wide-eyed and unsure. Artemis turned around to face Starfire. "Welcome to the Sanctuary," she said sadly.

Cyborg maneuvered the T-Ship to a small clearing a brief walk away from the ruins, relying on the surrounding pine trees for camouflage. Robin stood there, amazed at the natural surroundings that allowed for Artemis' home to be perfectly hidden. They could hardly spot it from the air, and the forest was too thick and full for it to be stumbled upon accidentally. He frowned, wondering just how Slade had known where to look, or why he was wandering an unimportant, nameless forest in the first place. Robin turned to Artemis, who had just climbed down from the plane. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

Artemis looked around. She knew exactly where they were. In fact, if she felt like checking the trees around them; she was sure she'd find one with her name carved into it. "It's just north of here. This way." Artemis set off through the clearing, beckoning the Titans to follow her. Robin was the first to follow, with the others trailing behind. Beast Boy looked at Artemis, wondering how she could keep walking. Beast Boy was perturbed by how she knew where she was going without lifting her head; and how she had hidden her hands in the pockets of her skirt with her elbows bent into her sides. _It's like she's trying to shrink or something...or disappear. _

Cyborg was unnerved by the lack of noise, which was so apparent; he could hear the clicks and whirs of his own processors. He didn't need to conduct a scan of the area to know that there was no wildlife; at least, not anymore. Everyone's breathing seemed subdued; so encompassed by the apprehension of their guide they felt like they were walking towards their graves.

The grass and underbrush was becoming dry and dead; as crumbled stone buildings came into view. Artemis sank then, her shoulders sagging visibly as she clenched the strap of her bag. She said nothing at first, but her eyes were wide and disbelieving. "This isn't right," she said clearly. "It wasn't this bad!" She broke into a run, darting into the center of a blackened courtyard, near what may have once been a fountain. She stopped there, knowing that when she left; the fountain had merely been toppled. Now, it was uneven lumps of stone, seared thoroughly with laser fire. Robin looked around, quickly coming to a conclusion. "Cyborg," he said quietly. "Look on the ground, at the drones."

Cyborg looked, seeing the familiar carapaces of Slade's drones. With a quick scan, he confirmed what Robin had noticed. "The drones are two different models. One of them is a more current model, the ones we've fought with."

Artemis realized what they weren't saying. "He came back, after I'd left. He wanted to make sure they were all dead." _If he ruined their graves; I'll forget what Mother told me. I'll track him down and carve his damned heart out!_

Beast Boy stepped forward, and stood next to Artemis, who was close to shaking with anger. "This must have been a great place to grow up," he said to her. "Would you mind if we walked around, and saw a bit more of it?" He tried his hardest not to mention how ruined the land was, and how to him with his enhanced senses; it smelled so much like death it was hard to stomach. He was just trying to make her feel better, after all. He'd thought about how Artemis might feel being here, and had spent a while in the T-Ship thinking of what he could say to help.

His words had their desired effect; Artemis calmed down at once, and nodded; almost smiling, even. "It was. You're free to walk around, just- watch your step; for obvious reasons." Beast Boy wasn't sure what she was trying to warn them against tripping over: the drones' husks, or the graves. The others repeated Beast Boy's wishes, and with Artemis' permission; set off feeling rather awkward, like they were trespassing on a private funeral. Artemis had been left alone, and she did not seem to mind. Starfire, however, had a different opinion. Quietly, she walked towards Artemis; leaving the other Titans to their own devices.

Starfire noticed that Artemis didn't see her approach, as she was too busy opening her bag. "Artemis," Starfire said, "may I join you?"

Artemis looked up, slightly surprised that she hadn't seen her friend come up to her. "Star, hey," she said quietly. "I was just going to give these out." Artemis raised her hand holding a sheaf of brightly colored cards. "They're called birthday cards; I found out about them when I joined mainstream culture. I liked the idea."

Starfire nodded. "We give them to another on their day of birth." Starfire smiled comfortingly. "These cards might be belated, but I am sure no less welcome. May I see them?" With Artemis' approval, Starfire took the sheaf of cards and split the stack in half; giving half to Artemis. "If you do not mind; I would be happy to assist you." _And bear half the burden that would keep you from smiling._ Starfire had known grief, but in her culture grief was just tinder for righteous fury. It seemed that grief just made Artemis tired, and unnaturally still and quiet; much like a corpse itself.

"I'd like that. You're a good friend, Star," Artemis said; quickly shifting her gaze so that Starfire could not see how her eyes were filmed with tears. "Alright, Erika's card is on top of your stack; she's over here..." Artemis led Starfire through clinking heaps of debris and obsolete circuitry to a small, flat stone square. 'Erika' was neatly traced into the rock, along with a delicate, freehand etching of a leaf. "Happy birthday, twice over, now," Artemis whispered; propping the card on the stone. With a quick brush of Artemis' fingers, the surface of the stone slipped into mud before hardening again; ensuring that the card was going nowhere.

Starfire shifted uneasily, before becoming inspired. "Artemis, on my planet it is custom to tell anecdotes of the deceased; do you have a similar practice?"

"Not exactly, but do you want to hear some stories anyway?" Artemis asked. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Alright, so this one time Erika and I thought it'd be funny to make it snow in July..." Starfire smiled slightly as her prompting had its desired effect; Artemis was distracted from her grief momentarily. Slowly, Starfire learned more and more of the people buried in the ground around her, though tales of Atalanta, Terra, and (not surprisingly) Slade were carefully omitted. Starfire's face was guarded, as she listened to the stories Artemis was telling her. _These stones...these were people. People that brought her to us, inadvertently. They are what made her want to fight. We would never have met her or Terra otherwise; for once, I owe Slade my thanks, and yet this makes me hate him all the more._

Robin caught Starfire's eye halfway through Artemis' third story, while he was collecting data on what he found to be a more updated model of Slade's drones. She grinned at him, cocking her head slightly in Artemis' direction to show her change in demeanor. Though Cyborg thought that Artemis' happiness could only last just so long as she was kept distracted; he chuckled anyway. "Only Starfire could make someone that happy that fast."

Robin smiled. "Yeah, she's got that effect on people." _And she has no idea._

Slowly, Starfire noted that the sheaf of cards was dwindling down, until there were only two left, one in her hand and one in Artemis'. Starfire opened hers, searching for a name. "This one is addressed to a 'Bethany', Artemis," Starfire said.

Artemis smiled wistfully. "You and Bethany would have been such good friends. She was just like you- very friendly, very happy. She loved all of this," Artemis said, gesturing towards what was once a garden, "all of the flowers she helped grow. Actually," Artemis opened her bag, and pulled out a small clear plastic box. A miniature rose plant was inside, protected by the box. "This is for her."

Starfire grinned, as Artemis gently pulled out the small flowerpot. "It is lovely!"

"Yeah, it is. When I was trying to get Bethany better after she was- shot; I said I'd give her flowers when she was well again. I promised she'd have her roses." Artemis looked up at Starfire, holding the flowerpot out slightly, to her. "Will you help me plant them? I want things to grow again, and I'd like them to start right by Bethany. So- so she can see the flowers grow."

Starfire took it eagerly, taking in the smell of roses and fresh, living soil. "I would be honored, Artemis." Artemis led her to an area next to bare, dead bushes. "Bethany," Artemis whispered to a brown stone, so that Starfire couldn't hear, "I brought your flowers back." Starfire and Artemis knelt down, and Artemis scraped away the detritus of dead plant matter surrounding the stone. The dead rose bushes were next; carefully burnt to a crisp by Artemis, as not to accidentally engulf the brown grass in flame. Artemis knew that somewhere under all of the crispy grass; there could be topsoil. Through that, life. She formed a small depression in the ground, making sure that the earth she controlled would shove the burnt dirt aside. Starfire tentatively stretched out her hand and placed it in the hole; pulling out a handful of somewhat moist, dark brown soil. "Artemis," Starfire said happily, "this soil is alive!"

Artemis smiled slightly; realizing her bittersweet joy. Bethany would have her flowers; she just wouldn't be alive to enjoy them. Quickly, Artemis' mind preoccupied itself with the soil, thinking dark thoughts. _Worms make soil healthy...how many worms gorged themselves on my friends to make the soil nice and __rich__? _Starfire, not realizing Artemis' change in behavior, took Artemis' hand with one of her own. "Here," said Starfire, giving Artemis the plant, "for Bethany."

Artemis took the flower from the pot, placing it in the ground as gently as possible. Starfire's words had softened her thoughts. _For Bethany. _The green of the rose's leaves met the brown grass in a sharp contrast. For a second, Artemis wondered how the rose could survive if the grass could not. _It's the thought that counts. If it dies like Bethany; it dies like Bethany. I still kept my promise._

"Artemis," said Starfire, "you still have a card to give. Who is it for?" True enough, Artemis still had a card tucked under her arm; as if she were unwilling to put it down.

_Teraan._ "I'd like to give this card by myself, Star. Um, I'll find you guys after I'm done, and then we'll go get the necklace." She stood up quickly and left, making quick strides to the far side of the Sanctuary; until she disappeared from view.

Starfire stood confusedly, brushing her fingers against the stone of Bethany's grave. _I would have liked her, Artemis said._ _She must see some of Bethany in me; does she see her old friends in all of us?_ Suddenly, Starfire felt a great obligation to the girl. She wanted to show the same kind of friendship towards Artemis that Bethany had in life. _Though, we must already show the same friendship, or Artemis would have left us long ago. _The rose bush seemed so small, when Starfire stood; it barely reached past her ankle bone. The roses themselves were tiny and frail, though not short of colorful. One of them had even started to bloom, a deep, plum shade of red. Starfire smiled, showing approval, as she walked away to rejoin Robin. _Bethany, your roses are beautiful._

She found him by the destroyed fountain, just sitting there instead of walking with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He smiled as she moved to sit with him, though his brow was furrowed in thought. "What troubles you?" Starfire asked as she took Robin's hand.

"This," Robin replied. "It seems so- senseless. Why would he even do it?" He crunched a drone skeleton under his feet, hearing groaning metal in return.

"Because he is an evil man," Starfire said flatly. "He has no care for others, and he did this to spite Artemis; for telling him 'no'."

"I guess I shouldn't be trying to rationalize this, then; I'll just leave it," said Robin.

Starfire frowned. "Do not say that just to make me feel at ease, Robin. I know as soon as we return to the Tower; you will want to record this visit and creates your theories as to why this massacre took place. Do not. Rather, think on what we will do tomorrow. What will we do when we discover the contents of the chest?"

"Well, we can't abandon Artemis, and we've taken long leaves of absence before. If worst comes to worst, Herald has instructions to transport Titans East to Jump in case of a crime; and Kid Flash and Jinx have already been asked to secure the Tower in case of our absence. It's all been planned out."

Starfire squeezed his hand tighter. "I worry still, but- I know we will be safe. We are Titans, after all. We can face anything, and I know Artemis can as well."

* * *

"I can't look at you, I'm sorry." Artemis stood, with her palms flat against a stone wall; her forehead pressed up against it as well. The sealed wall of the cave mouth had escaped laser fire, appearing just as it had when she created the wall two years ago. The card she took with her lay at her feet, closed. "I wanted to look at you so badly, Teraan. At least- with the others, I had proof that they were _gone_, Teraan. I could see them, bury them; but- but I only have Terra's word that you're gone, and I'm _sorry_ I didn't get to say goodb-" Her voice broke with the start of a sob, tears pricking her eyes. She stooped down to pick up the card, and held in her hands almost reverently. "Goodbye. That's all I've been trying to say. I love you, Teraan. My life has changed _so much_ and I wish you were here too. All of us, the Elementals, living in the real world with the rest of civilization."

Artemis relaxed the earth around the fingers of her left hand, and let them slip through the surface of the wall. The resulting mud pooled around her fingers, settling her nerves as she felt its cooling touch. Slowly she dragged her hand away; thin finger-like spires of mud filling the spaces in between her fingers. _Like his hand would. His skin was always cool, like water._ "Teraan, I'll always love you, but I can't be in love with you. You're- you're dead, Teraan, and I'm not. Don't hate me if I move on, please." She pressed her forehead against the rock again, her lips brushing the surface of the wall. "I can't kiss stone. It's taken me a long time to realize that. But believe me when I say I will _never_ forget you Teraan. Believe it." His card was cemented to the wall like all the others, and Artemis left; choking back her sobs and heading for the first Titan she saw: Raven.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The words were whispered quietly under Raven's breath; soft and near silent, and uttered again and again in quick succession.

Raven walked around the grounds listlessly, trying to walk and meditate to quell her pounding headache. Graveyards she could take to some extent, but a place where there was murder, fear, and hopelessness; great, unresolved emotions of some twenty souls. It had her muttering her mantra under her breath while not letting the emotion overcome her.

Emotions from all sides of the ruined land simmered and boiled. They came up from the ground and seemed to pool around her ankles, creating mire and muck in her head. Raven could taste fear, could feel the horror as the sensation of blood slithered in her throat; emotions and pain she could only feel because those who suffered here had felt them. Even as Raven walked, she felt snippits and flashes; the fire and haze overwhelming sunlight and peace. She could see the drones march on a massed together group of people; their clothing homespun, and their faces strong yet youthful. Even now she felt their shock, as the elements they could control could not stem the flow of their blood.

_One girl, shot hard in the leg, gone for, dead. And yet, another teenage girl; her hair a blood-stained dirty blonde pulled her along; a full-on sprint away from the burning land. _The flash of imprinted memory faded away, as Raven saw two flat stones in the place of the two girls she could have _sworn_ were _just_ there, moments ago.

Raven's foot hit a wadded up lump of black metal, hard enough to direct her gaze downward. The lump rolled a bit, clinking as it hit a stone square, a grave.

"His name was Jake." Raven moved over from the gravestone and the lump of crumpled metal as Artemis stepped forward. She knelt down, making sure the card she had affixed to the stone earlier had stuck. Jake's grave was as perfectly shaped as the others;

"Jake, hm?" Raven asked. "What was he like?" She knelt down next to Artemis, studying the grave quietly. Raven was surprised to note that her own mind had quieted for the moment, not buzzing with other people's emotions. _Jake must have died quietly; surprised, but he was satisfied, at peace._

"He was a quiet guy, and he loved making statues. He was so in control of the earth he could mold statues without touching the clay. He'd go hunting with me and Atalanta sometimes, but to be honest I don't know why he went; he was never skilled at hunting." Artemis adjusted the card, drumming her fingers on the gravestone. "He was one of the people I couldn't say goodbye to. I never saw him die; he just was. And he was- separate; he was alone when I found him."

"How many people did you you say goodbye to?" asked Raven. "If what I see is any indication, not ma-"

"Six," Artemis replied. "Only six, out of twenty." She traced the edge of his grave carefully. "I don't want to die alone, not like him," she said quietly, without thinking. Raven was like that, Artemis realized. Quiet enough in just the right way to make Artemis want to spill her secrets without fear of being found out.

"You're going to die alone," Raven said matter-of-factly, "everyone does. It's not like you can take people with you."

Artemis shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, Jake was so alone. Just- look around; there isn't even proof that we were here."

"You're proof of their lives," Raven replied. "This land is proof of everything that once was-"

"-and what could have been," Artemis finished for her; unsure if that's what Raven would have said, but speaking her mind regardless. "Still, you're right. I have to be proof for them." Artemis thought then, of the people that were really here. Really here, not just a fragment. Really here, because _she_ alone could prove it. "For everyone who can't remember, or who's forgotten how to," Artemis whispered. For a second, Artemis remembered Atalanta, and felt extremely guilty for it. Atalanta couldn't be explained to her friends; Atalanta was a grey area that Artemis could never elaborate on. Again, Artemis proved herself to be the only proof.

Artemis felt just as guilty for the fact that she wasn't really the only proof, but her friends couldn't know that either. Terra had earned the right to be silent.

"I should probably be visiting my mother now," Artemis said softly. "That _is_ why we're here."

"Where is she?" Raven asked, deciding to follow Artemis' lead and address the woman as if she were still alive.

"There's a dome-like building across the lake to the south," Artemis said. "The path is just down here, and- I won't be there for long." Artemis paused. "Just grab the necklace and leave, right? I think that was the plan."

Raven frowned. "We aren't in a hurry, Artemis. Only you are. We aren't going to begrudge you any words that you have to say to her." Raven gestured to the path. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that you want to be alone for this one."

Artemis shook her head. "No, I want you all to meet her. Well... you know what I mean. Do you know where everyone else is?"

Raven nodded. "Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg are down by the fountain, at least they were a few minutes ago." Raven and Artemis walked to the center of the untended courtyard, seeing Robin and Starfire in the distance. They were talking intently, Starfire taking Robin's hand as she spoke. "Starfire looks worried," said Artemis.

"She is," Raven replied, not not even bothering to sense Starfire's emotions."I think to some extent we all are; some of us are just better at hiding it. We're starting a new mission now, and it starts with what's in that box of yours, Artemis." Raven looked into Artemis' eyes, scrutinizing her. "We need to be strong for this mission, Artemis."

"Well, Raven, look around," Artemis said quietly, "I found myself capable of burying my closest friends and teachers; even my own mother. Believe me when I say that death doesn't scare me; hardly _anything_ can keep me from doing whatever my mother thought was so important to use her last words on."

Raven nodded, seemingly in approval. "Let's get the rest of the group then. Remember, you can take as much time as you want, Artemis." Raven slipped ahead to where Robin and Starfire were seated. Artemis trailed behind, scanning the landscape for Beast Boy and Cyborg."BB, I think they're looking for us," said Cyborg, as the two walked through the shattered halls of what seemed like a dormitory.

Beast Boy craned his neck back, and made eye contact with Artemis; who was standing a ways away in the courtyard. She looked at him, puzzled that he was walking around the dormitories; beckoning Cyborg and Beast Boy to come with her. "Yeah, you're right Cy; time to go." Beast Boy looked around again, taking in the sight of the bedrooms. Some had been spared the fate of fire; and appeared untidy, but still whole. He'd even seen a room where the bed was still made. He'd hated the fact that the blankets were animal skins, but the eeriness of the scene was still palpable regardless.

"You still have whatever it was you found?" asked Cyborg, as the two walked out of the dormitories towards the fountain.

"Yeah Cy," said Beast Boy. "I think she might like seeing it. It's a bit charred on the last page, but it's still cool."

Cyborg nodded. "It's a good find; might cheer her up."

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, over here!" Robin stood, and motioned them over. "Alright, the building we need to get to is separate from this complex; it's across the lake."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "How big of a lake? Do we need to take the T-Ship over?"

Artemis cleared her throat, and shook her head 'no'. "There's no need. _He _took care of it; the lake's been pumped dry. If you want, I'll make a bridge; it's no problem."

Robin nodded. "Alright, then, land bridge it is. Lead the way."

The group walked past the dormitories, following what survived of a stone path. Soon, they came to a crater in the earth, that had small amounts of water pooled in it's earthy surface. Still, though, its days as a lake were long finished. "Back up, guys," said Artemis. She slowly dragged one foot behind the other, and quickly raised her arms upwards above her head, forming an A-like shape. The dirt and rock followed her movements, and formed a thin bridge to the other bank of the lake. Artemis dropped her arms and surveyed the bridge. "I'll go last, and make sure the bridge stays put," she said finally. Robin led the Titans over, with the exception of Beast Boy.

"Are we crossing together, then?" Artemis asked, when she saw that Beast Boy hadn't moved.

"Hey, Artemis, wait a sec," said Beast Boy, standing next to her as she was about to cross the bridge, "I found something that I think is yours. You like to draw, right?"

Artemis paused, and nodded, surprised. "I love drawing. What'd you find?"

Beast Boy smiled, convinced he'd done something right. "Here!" He presented a small, thick sketch pad, bound together by twine.

Artemis gasped. "My old sketch pad. You, you found it!" Finally, Artemis did something that Beast Boy had been waiting for all day. She was laughing again; she hugged him. "I never thought I'd see this again. I made it myself; you know, how you can mash wood up and then flatten it to make paper? I got my own charcoal too, to draw with. It took a while to do, and-" Artemis stopped, realizing she was babbling. "Thank you, so much."

Beast Boy grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "Hey, if you can walk and talk; I'd like to some pictures you drew. I just found this thing; I didn't get a chance to look at it much."

"Yeah, no problem Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked on intently as Artemis showed the first few drawings to him; so intent in fact, he almost lost his footing on the bridge.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she snagged a bit of his costume to keep him from walking over. Then, she noticed something wrong with the last page of the sketchpad. "Oh, this one's all burnt," she said, disappointed.

"It's the only one that looked damaged; can you see what it was?"

"Yes, it's- oh. It was a portrait I did of Atalanta. It's one of the last things I drew before- everything changed." Artemis brushed her thumb idly on the paper.

"Atalanta?" asked Beast Boy. "The girl who killed your mother?" _Oh, crap! Did I seriously just ask that?_

Artemis nodded. "Her. I miss her," she said quietly. "I can never forgive her, but I miss her."

Beast Boy frowned. "You can't really forgive a murderer though, can you? I know I couldn't. I mean, I think every life means something; you can't just take that away. That's what I love about being a Titan. It's hard, sometimes, like with Slade; but we know it's always right not to cross that line. Hey, are you okay Art? You got kind of pale."

"I'm fine, Beast Boy," said Artemis, though she was stricken by his words. _You can't forgive a murderer? What if they didn't want to do it? What if they wish every day they could take it back?_ _I'm not a killer like Slade; I'm not evil Beast Boy, I'm not!_ "Oh, we're at the other bank," she said, to change the topic. Robin and the others stood by the dome-like structure Artemis had described before; waiting for them. Artemis passed the sketchpad back to Beast Boy; quickly becoming somber and quiet. "Thanks, again," she whispered as he took the sketchpad.

"Are you ready, Artemis?" Robin asked. The archway into the building may have had a door once, but now it had been torn away. The entire building was open to them; it was like a gutted fish. Robin was quick to notice a change, though, in how the building appeared. _There aren't any new drones! He- he left this place alone? He's impossible to figure out..._

"I'm ready. If you wouldn't mind, after we get inside; I have things I'd like to give to Masters. I won't take too long." Artemis was first to step over the threshold, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg close after her.

"Hey, Rae, you're okay, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven regarded him oddly. "Of course I'm alright; shouldn't you be asking Artemis that?"

"No, because I know she isn't alright yet. I'm working on that. I just meant the empath, emotion-reading, stuff; you have a headache or anything?"

She shook her head. "I don't get headaches; I've just been getting some flashes though; of how they died. I'm alright, thanks for the concern."

Beast Boy nodded understandingly as they stepped through the archway. "Did you see anything from- later? Like, the future?" He whispered to her. "'Cause I've thinking-"

"Surprising," she smirked.

"Very funny, Rae. Anyways, I've been thinking: what's in this box? What if it's cursed or something?"

Raven didn't know what to say. "I talked to Robin about it. I think- there's something of a demonic presence in the chest. I won't know until she opens it though."

"That isn't good! What if she lets something out? What if- what if it kills her, Rae?"

"She told me she wasn't afraid to die, Beast Boy. She wants to do whatever her mother has asked her to do, but I don't think her mother would give her something that would kill her. I didn't see anything that would suggest her death; if that helps, Beast Boy." She didn't mention the flash she'd had while meditating on the problem last night; she decided against it. _Red lightning ripped through the air, and Artemis' scream shortly after it. That flash is all I have, and that isn't enough to go by! _

"It helps, thanks Rae." _It's not good enough. She's died before, but Cy brought her back. And now, after we've all gotten to really know her? I don't want her to die. I __really__ don't want her to die. _

Robin walked briskly over to Raven and Beast Boy. "Hey, Artemis is almost done paying her respects to the Masters, but, she'd like us to 'meet' her mother. I don't think it's really best to say anything though; I can tell this is a really big deal for her."

They nodded. "We can tell," said Raven. "I'm sure we'll all be tactful."

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm full of..tact? Yeah, that. I wouldn't mess this up for Art."

"He's right Robin. Beast Boy doesn't have to worry about upsetting me." Artemis walked over to the group, shutting the door behind her. "Ready, everyone?" They nodded.

The walk to the central atrium of the building was quiet, much like their walk into the Sanctuary. Here, the chaos of the massacre was readily apparent. Bookshelves had been overturned, thick rock columns rising every which way from the ground. Still, there were no drone skeletons; it was clearly a one-on-one fight. Robin could see Slade's fighting style apparent in the destruction: small cracks in the walls where Slade had vaulted off them; sooty circles where smoke bombs had been detonated. Robin raised an eyebrow. Artemis' mother must have also been a skilled combatant. She survived minutes of fighting with him without any assistance other than her powers. Judging from the knives and throwing axes formed from one piece of stone; her power and skill had to have been extensive. Yet, there was still an ornate grave in the center of the atrium. Lenore's skills had not been enough; not enough to shield her from betrayal by her foster daughter.

Instantly, Artemis saw what she needed. The necklace hung, suspended by a thin branch of rock, part of a free-formed rock 'tree'. It had been the first branch, all of the other branches had formed around it, creating a protective cocoon around the delicate locket. Artemis stepped forward, and knelt before the grave. Sensing an apparent obligation, the Titans knelt with her.

_Mom, I know it's weird that I just talked to you almost a month ago. You'll have been dead for two years next week. I did what you said, and apologized to Terra. Her name is Dawn now, and she has a new mother; but she's still my sister. We go out for coffee sometimes, or walk around the park. It's a nice park; it reminds me of what the Sanctuary used to be. My friends don't know about Terra, except for Cy, but he won't tell anyone. And __no one__ knows about Atalanta, and I really, really don't want to tell. I might have to though; I don't know. You've told me all I needed to know last month, except for this: what is Yaharé? I'm scared about this one, mom. I was never afraid tracking Slade; I was too angry for fear. You said it could save the Plane. This whole 'hero' bit is different from what I've been doing; it's not for revenge, just a conscious decision to do what's right. It's not what I did to stop Slade, but I'll give it a try. _

Artemis stood abruptly, facing the stone tree atop Lenore's grave. She touched each of her fingertips together; eyeing the tree in the space between her hands. She pulled her hands back, keeping one hand extended. The stone branches lashed out like whips, and froze; leaving the locket free to take. With her trembling, free hand she took the locket. The metal was cold and dusty, the chain easily pooling in her hand. Backing away, her right hand closed into a fist, and then went limp. The branches followed suit, becoming a tree again, and freezing into place. "I've got it!" Artemis said, the necklace chain dangling from her fist. "Let's get back to the Tower." Robin nodded, and they all began to walk back to the bridge Artemis had made.

"Art?" Beast Boy said quietly, walking alongside her. "Can I see that necklace?"

"Sure, Beast Boy. Here." She slowly pulled the necklace off her wrist, and passed it over to him. He took it and held the locket gingerly in his cupped hands. Gold designs swirled around the heart-shaped, red glass that made up the necklace; Beast Boy turned it in his hands, watching his reflection change in the light. "It's gorgeous," he said. "How come you aren't wearing it? I could put it on you, if you want," he offered.

Artemis shook her head 'no'. "My mother never took it off; I don't feel like I can wear it. Besides, I've got a necklace of my own." She tucked her thumb under the neckline of her shirt, and pulled out the necklace Beast Boy had given her the night before. "I like this one even more."

Beast Boy grinned. "Glad to hear it." His grin faded, though, as his face became serious. "This whole, box thing, whatever happens; you know we're coming too, right? We're not going to just leave you, Artemis, no matter what."

She smiled. "I know. Thanks, Beast Boy." They walked in silence with the rest of the group, as Artemis mentally said goodbye to her old home; maybe even for the last time.

"Hey, Art?" Beast Boy called out as they were about to board the T-Ship.

She turned around, one hand still on a rung of the ladder. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"I've got your sketchpad here; you told me to hang on to it, remember?"

Artemis stayed silent for a second. "You know what?" she said finally. "Finders keepers. I want you to have it, Beast Boy. Thanks for finding it." She smiled at him, and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

There was an apprehensive silence in the space around the Titans and Artemis; as they all held their breath as Artemis placed the chest on the kitchen table in the Tower. Slowly and deliberately, Artemis pulled the locket out of one of the pockets in her cargo pants. She had spent a considerable amount of time on the flight back opening and closing it, trying to work out how it became a key. Finally, she had realized that when the latch that kept the locket shut was pulled on; it slid out of the pendent and split into two, extremely small, delicate keys. She repeated the process again, placing the keys in the corresponding holes in the box. There they had rested, for a moment, as the Titans drew a collective breath. Closing her eyes, Artemis turned the keys simultaneously; exhaling when she heard a loud _click_. The chest's lid popped up half and inch, though its contents were still shrouded in darkness.

They all leaned in, Cyborg readying his sonic cannon, just in case. Artemis flexed her fingers, and quickly opened the chest; drawing her hand back as though it were on fire. The lid slammed back, rocking a bit on its hinges before coming to a stop. "What is it?" asked Beast Boy. Raven was at Artemis' side in a second, wanting to see the demonic presence she had felt earlier. "What the hell..?" Artemis trailed off as she saw the words carved into on of the inside walls of the chest. Robin leaned over, reading the words aloud.

"Find the Weaver. Island of Delos, Greece." He furrowed his brow. "And what's that?"

Artemis placed her hand in the chest, and pulled out a thick, black spearhead; holding it at the point with two of her fingers. Gently, she placed it down on the table top. "It's a spear-"

"Are... you- crazy?!" The stunned outburst had come from Raven, who took Artemis' hand and immediately scrutinized it.

"What, what?! What's wrong with my hand?!"Artemis wrested her hand back, staring at Raven.

Raven was undaunted by Artemis' curious stare. "That spearhead is _demonic_. It's been forged by demonic steel- it's evil, and it could have killed you! Why would your mother give you that?"

Artemis gulped, and stared at her hand. "I'm- I'm fine, it didn't hurt me. Maybe, it belongs to whatever took over the Plane, and my mother wants me to stop it with the spearhead. I don't know."

Robin studied the seemingly innocuous spearhead. _If Raven of all people says it's an evil demonic force; I'll believe it. _"Well, we have one way to find out: We're going to Delos, tomorrow afternoon. I'll sort things out with the Titan Network tonight- whatever evil this thing is causing in the Plane; we'll end it."

Artemis nodded. "Okay, Delos it is." She frowned still, studying the spearhead. "I'll put it back in the chest until tomorrow. Don't worry- I'm being careful around this thing." Cautiously, she wrapped her hand around its base, taking care to avoid placing her thumb on the blade. Unfortunately, the skin between Artemis' thumb and forefinger was too close to the sharp edge of the spear- earning her a shallow cut. Gasping in pain, Artemis let the spear fall on the table.

Raven's eyes widened. "Artemis-"

"Crap! I'm fine, Raven, it's just a cu-"

There was a flash of red light, and Artemis screamed. Raven could hardly breathe, realizing her vision had just culminated before her eyes. _No..._

"Artemis! What the- what _is_ that?!"

**END**

**Soundtrack: Pink Floyd's, "Time"; "Goodbye Blue Sky"; and "Is There Anybody Out There?" Also, Keane's "Somewhere Only We Know" and Paul Simon's "Bright Eyes". These songs highlight the ambiance of the chapter very well, and proved to be a great deal of help against writer's block.**

Author's Notes: After a long period of inactivity, I'm glad to have finally gotten this chapter to you readers. I'm genuinely very pleased with how it turned out; I took my sweet time with it. With luck, the next chapter will be available to you much faster. I hope you enjoyed!

-Artemis out.

Next Chapter: _Reaver or Weaver?_


End file.
